La hermana de Heero
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: La hermana de Heero llega de sorpresa para quedarse un tiempo con él y los G-boys. Un Heero celoso y un Duo horney con ganas de hacer un trío con los hermanos
1. Default Chapter

**La hermana de Heero**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas veces me pregunté qué pasaría si Heero tuviese una hermana. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería?. ¿Sería de esos celosos que no permiten que ningún chico se le acerque, o sería de esos bromistas y pesados que no dejan de molestar y hacer pasar vergüenzas?.

Creo que todas sabemos la respuesta, dado el "especial" carácter de éste personaje, pero aún así sería divertido ver a un Heero todo celoso y protector, cuidando a su hermana... Je, je. Hay que hacerle sufrir...

_Dada la naturaleza de este fic, los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter (así es más cómico), y son siete capítulos. Las parejas son 03x04 y 05xS._

_**Advertencia:** Un poco de yaoi, mucho doble sentido y malas palabras (sino, no sería un fic mío, ja, ja). Mmm... Ah, GW no me pertenece (si lo hiciera, sería prohibido para menores de edad). Espero que les guste, no sean muy duros conmigo, no sé nada de comedia... Por favor, dejen comentarios, siii?_

**Capítulo uno: **

Presentando a Nijan Yuy

Se encontraban disfrutando de una época de paz. Aún así, los cinco pilotos Gundam decidieron vivir juntos en caso de que esa paz fuese interrumpida por algún motivo (N/A: Ya saben, la unión hace la fuerza... je, je. Pero la verdad, solo es una excusa para poner a estos cinco muñecotes viviendo juntos).

Claro, cada uno vivía su vida a parte. Wufei trabajaba como Preventor y ésto se convirtió en su nueva obsesión. Se desempeñaba tan bien, que Sally, su superior, le aumentó el salario (N/A: Me pregunto qué tan bien tuvo que "desempeñarse").

Quatre se ocupaba de los negocios de su padre y de sus hermanas, que muy a menudo también le realizaban visitas, volviendo loco a Wufei con todo ese estrógeno por la casa. Ah, también se "ocupaba" de Trowa... (Pero esa es historia para otro fic, clase xxx).

Trowa era "ocupado" por Quatre y también realizaba ocasionales actuaciones en el circo y se hacía cargo de la casa.

Duo trabajaba en una tienda de videos (N/A¡Y bueno, no se me ocurrió otra cosa!. No lo quería poner trabajando con Hilde porque la chica después me lo come, así que era eso o stripper... Aunque no es mala idea.) Eso era momentáneo, hasta que descubriera que quería hacer con su vida, a parte de parrandear y leer comics.

Y bueno, nuestra víctima, Heero Yuy, se dedicaba a cumplir con ciertas misiones que se le destinaban. Alternaba este oficio con el de ingeniero informático (N/A: Je, je. Esa idea la copié de algunas autoras brillantes porque sinceramente, nunca se me habría ocurrido).

Una noche tormentosa, por coincidencia del destino (o simplemente porque vivían en la misma casa) los cinco pilotos coincidieron en la sala, en la que cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Trowa y Quatre jugaban ajedrez, Wufei revisaba unos papeles del trabajo (N/A: les dije, está obsesionado... de nuevo. Me parece que hago DEMASIADAS acotaciones¿no?.) Duo leía unos comics y se mataba de risa desconcentrando a los demás, Heero preparaba un programa que debía presentar para que le dieran mucha plata .

Los truenos sonaban estrepitosamente, la lluvia caía con gran fuerza y el viento azotaba la morada de estos cinco regalos del cielo.

Trowa, te toca hacer un movimiento. – le dijo Quatre. El interpelado lo miró sorprendido, creyendo entender un doble sentido en las palabras de su koi. El rubio se sonrojó. – Ejem, de piezas, eso es. Te toca mover.

Ah.

Wufei los miró de reojo y soltó unas risitas burlonas, meneando la cabeza en sentido negativo. En eso sonó su móvil:

¿Diga?

_-Wufei, necesito que vengas ahora... _– le dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

¿Eh?

_-Tengo un trabajo para ti..._ – (¿adivinan quién es?).

¡Mujer¿te has vuelto loca!. Ya tengo suficiente trabajo aquí con estos documentos que traje. Además¿no has notado como llueve?. Es imposible salir, hay agua por todos lados.

_-Es MUY importante... – insistió la seductora voz femenina._

No me puedes obligar a trabajar horas extras¡INJUSTICIA!. ¡Eso se llama abuso de poder! – se oyó el suspiro de Sally del otro lado luego de un breve silencio.

_-Dragoncito, es la clase de trabajo para el que te ENCANTA trabajar horas extras... – _le contesta ella, con voz melosa, dejando muy clara la categoría del trabajo y la gran importancia de éste. Wufei piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa... Finalmente reacciona:

Estoy ahí en cinco minutos... (N/A: Así me gustan los hombres: fáciles).

El chino se pone de pie rápidamente de un salto y bajo la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros, toma sus cosas y se dispone a salir a enfrentar la lluvia torrencial por el "_amor"_ de una rubia hermosa.

No pensarás salir con esta lluvia. – le dice Quatre, algo preocupado. Wufei adopta una expresión de empleado _abnegado._

El deber llama...

Si, es el "deber" el que llama... – se mofó Duo, que sabía de las cochinadas de su compañero.

¡A callar, Maxwell!.

¿Oye, Fei, es esa una magnum en tu bolsillo o solo estás contento de tener que salir a trabajar con esta lluvia?. – se burló, matándose de risa. Wufei miró sus pantalones, pero ni siquiera se sonrojó.

No es una magnum, es un rifle. – dijo con orgullo.

O.O Aw, Fei-chan, no sabía eso de ti... – comentó sonrojado Quatre.

¡Y tú, qué miras!. – gritó ofuscado Trowa, tapándole los ojos.

Ay, Trowa, no seas celoso...

Rayos, yo me largo. – gruñó el "bien dotado", dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Casualmente, alguien estaba golpeando. Apresurado por cumplir con su _deber_, la culebra (léase Wufei) la abre, encontrándose con una persona parada en la entrada, totalmente mojada. Llevaba un gran abrigo con capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Los rayos rasgaban el cielo y los truenos resonaban haciendo vibrar los vidrios. El viento llevaba una gran velocidad, lo que hacía que la lluvia lastimara al caer.

Pero a Wufei, amable y sensitivo como es, no se le ocurrió invitar a la persona a pasar. En lugar de eso, permaneció parado en el dintel, y muy delicadamente le preguntó al desconocido:

¿Qué rayos quiere?. – se puso argel porque estaba todo cachondo y no le permitían salir a _descargarse _aún.

_-Eh... Busco a Heero Yuy._ – dijo una voz desde abajo del pesado abrigo empapado, apenas audible por el fuerte aullido del viento. – Me dieron esta dirección, me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarlo.

De mal grado, y un poco extrañado de que buscaran al mal humorado de Heero, nuestro viril WuWu abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Condujo al recién llegado hasta la sala, dejando huellas todo el trayecto.

Heero, tienes compañía. – anunció. Todos levantaron la vista. Heero dejó su computadora para mirar al recién llegado con indiferencia.

La persona retiró la capucha dejando ver un rostro femenino, empapado por la lluvia y afectado por el frío, con los labios temblando, muy pálida y con ojeras. Pero aún así tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cansado.

¿Quién lo busca?. – preguntó Wufei.

Nijan Yuy. – replicó la chica, con unos hermosos ojos azules brillando. - Su hermana.

Silencio sepulcral.

Crí, crí Crí, crí

Grillos cantando

Los cinco pilotos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. ¿Habían oído bien?. No sabían que Heero tenía una hermana. Hubo un breve silencio en el que solo se oyó la tormenta arremeter contra la casa, hasta que finalmente reaccionó Quatre para ofrecerle un té caliente y Trowa le trajo una toalla. Como Heero seguía sin reaccionar, solamente miraba a la chica como bobo, Duo tomó el saco mojado de la hermana de su compañero y la invitó a tomar asiento.

¿Eres la hermana de Heero?. – le preguntó incrédulo con una gran sonrisa, mirando a Heero para disfrutar la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de éste.

Era inusual que el soldado perfecto reflejara algún sentimiento en el rostro, pero en ese momento, su sorpresa era más que clara. Parecía que iba a caerse de la silla.

Eso dice él... – contestó la recién llegada, secándose la larga melena castaña con la toalla que Trowa le había proveído..

Yo me llamo Duo. Ellos son Trowa, Quatre y Wufei... Y el idiota que no dice nada, es tu hermano.

Ni que lo digas. – gruñó la chica, que se desenvolvía con toda naturalidad. – ¡Hola!. Mucho gusto. – saludó amablemente a todos, haciendo una leve inclinación, para luego dirgirse a Heero. ¡Oye!. Hace tiempo no nos vemos¿no te molestarás en fingir al menos que te alegra verme?.

**Heero: **OO ¡Bam!. Cayó de la silla completamente durito. Todos lo observaron unos instantes con perplejidad. O.o

Entonces – comenzó a decir Quatre animadamente, retomando la conversación como si nada. - eres la hermana de Heero¿eh?. – la observó unos instantes. - Tienes un parecido con él.

Oye, no la ofendas tanto de entrada... Al menos espera que se acostumbre. – la defendió Duo. Luego le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, esas con el brillito en el diente. – Tú eres mucho más bonita.

¿Verdad que sí?. Todo el mundo lo dice. – admitió ella muy modestamente.

Y dime¿tienes novio?

**Todos los demás: **-.-U

Heero se reincorporó súbitamente como si tuviese resortes en las patas al escuchar eso, y tomó a su hermana del brazo para alejarla unos pasos del baka trenzado.¡Jamás tendría sobrinitos trenzados!. ¡Sobre su cadáver!.

¿A qué has venido?.

Ay, Heero, si que eres desconfiado. ¡Te vengo a visitar y me tratas así!. T.T

Hn

Heero, no seas grosero. – intervino Quatre, compasivo. – Tu hermana vino de lejos a verte, bajo la lluvia y cansada, y la recibes así.

¡Cierto Heero!. – exclamó Duo, poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Nijan, que fingía llorar amargamente en su pecho. – Hace tiempo que no ve a su hermano querido y vino de lejos con la esperanza de ver tu resplandeciente sonrisa... Tu no lo sabes, pero eres una persona muy entrañable, Hee-chan.

Cállate Maxwell. – miró a su hermana. – Necesitas donde quedarte¿no?.

Sí, perdí mi trabajo en Hooters – replicó recuperándose al instante, sin rastros de lágrimas. Obviamente estaba fingiendo. - y me desalojaron porque no pude pagar el alquiler ya que mis compañeros de cuarto no vendieron toda la mercancía, así que no pudieron pagar su parte, entonces todas mis cosas se quedaron en la calle y se mojaron con la lluvia, y yo no tengo donde quedarme y mi novio no me dejó quedarme con él... creo que tiene algo que ver con la zorra que estaba desnuda en su cama en ese momento.

**Todos:** o oUUU

Viéndola mejor, no se parece a Heero en NADA. Parece mas la hermana de Duo, a juzgar por la manera de hablar sin parar.

¿Entonces, Heero?. . ¿Me dejas quedarme contigo...? Eso es, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro. – les dijo a los demás, con una resplandeciente sonrisa de dientes blancos estilo Colgate. (N/A: Y sí... me pagaron por poner eso, y qué. No puedo vivir con lo que gano escribiendo fics... o mejor dicho, LO QUE NO gano.)

Claro, no hay problema. – contestaron,

Nos encantaría que te quedaras. – agregó Quatre muy amable y sonriente.

¡Compartías el cuarto con otros hombres!. – reaccionó tardíamente Heero, saliendo de su asombro. �¡Tú sola?

**Todos:** O.O

crí, crí crí, crí

Sonido más grillos cantando.

Puedes compartir el cuarto conmigo... – se ofreció Duo, muy caritativo. Heero sacó su magnum (quién sabe de dónde, pero todas querríamos ser esa magnum) y apuntó con ella a Duo a la cabeza.

Ni lo sueñes. Tú duermes conmigo y Wufei. Quatre se va con Trowa.

Los dos últimos intercambiaron unas miradas libidinosas.

Emmm... En ese caso, nos vamos a preparar los cuartos. – dijo Trowa, súbitamente muy voluntarioso. Subieron corriendo las escaleras tomados de las manos.

¡Arg, no en mi cuarto!. – protestó Duo, sabiendo bien a qué iban esos dos. – Me recuerda a cuando por culpa de Wufei y de Sally, tuvimos que quemar el antiguo sofá. ¡Quedó inservible!.

Eso me recuerda; - dijo Wufei. - tengo... eh... trabajo. Adiós. – y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo (N/A: je, je. Siempre quise usar esa expresión. ¡Esta buenísima!. T.T Ya sé. Doy lástima.)

Mi hermana trabajaba en Hooters... T.T – murmuró en shock, llorando un río.

Cuando Heero se calmó un poco, observó detenidamente a su hermana, como diciendo: "Aquí estás de nuevo, dándome problemas". Nijan conocía esa mirada muy bien. Heero se la deba desde que eran pequeños y ella incendió al gato por accidente.

Sé lo que piensas y no es cierto. – se defendió la chica.

Sí lo es. Solo apareces cuando estás en problemas. Esperas a que yo los resuelva y luego desapareces hasta que me necesites nuevemente.

Ay, Heero-kun. Eres un gruñón. ¡No puedes negar que te encanta tenerme aquí!. – tomó a su hermano por la fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Ah, por cierto, necesito un dinerín para pagar mis cuentas. Les debo dinero a unos tíos no muy amigables, a quienes les encantaría romperme las rodillas si no les pago.

Hn. ¿Cuánto?.

No sabría decirte... Dime¿tienes auto?.

**Hooters: **Es un restaurante en donde las meseras son mujeres bonitas con las lolas (léase: pechos, parachoques, cocos, etc, etc) muy, muy grandes. El uniforme es una camiseta ajustada y unos pantaloncillos cortos (acá les decimos shorts).

**o0o**

Duo le mostró a la hermana de Heero el que sería su cuarto, ya que su hermano aún se recuperaba del shock. Permanecía sentado, con la vista perdida y murmurando maldiciones.

Para su sorpresa, Quatre y Trowa SI habían preparado la habitación de la invitada... Pero después se perdieron y no se volvió a saber de ellos hasta que a media noche, algunos escucharon sonidos muy raros provenientes de quién sabe donde.

Está muy bonito, me gusta mucho. – dijo ella, sonriendo.

Ejem, gracias... – contestó Duo, pateando bajo la cama una revista para cuestionables fines para que Nijan no la viese. – Verás, me encanta mantener las cosas en orden. – mintió. La verdad era que era un desordenado sin remedio, y Quatre siempre se encargaba de arreglar la habitación que compartían. – Pero mejor me callo. Dime¿tienes hambre?. Seguramente sí, esta lluvia le da hambre a cualquiera... – comentó al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago gruñir.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando, pues la joven puso su bolsón sobre la cama, lo abrió, sacó un poco de ropa y comenzó a desvestirse frente a él con toda naturalidad.

Duo pegó un gran salto, alejándose lo mas posible de una Nijan topless. Era un extraño mecanismo de supervivencia que estaba comenzando a desarrollar. De ser otra mujer... bueno, digamos que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Pero no quería ni pensar lo que le haría Heero si...

¿Oye, qué tienes?. – le preguntó sorprendida Nijan. – ¿Nunca viste una mujer en ropa interior o qué?. – le dijo sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor al ver la expresión de susto del muchacho, que retrocedía tropezándose con todo.

No... es que... bueno, sí, pero... osea...

¡Uh, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a desvestirme frente a otras personas (je, je. Qué mal sonó eso). Sobre todo en el trabajo. Todos lo hacen. (N/D: Mmm... parece que la hermanita de Heero es todo un caso)

Por Shinigami, niña¿en qué clase de trabajo andas metida?. – replicó el chico, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y topándose con la pared. Estaba "atrapado". (N/A: Sí, como no �� ). ¡Cúbrete, ponte algo, pero ya!.

¡Oye!. ¡Ya sé que no entreno hace tiempo, pero no estoy taaaan mal!. – soltó ofendida.

¡Duo¡Nijan¿Dónde diablos se metieron?. – era la voz de Heero que había salido de su estado catatónico, y sonaba bastante molesto. La mueca de terror de Duo era bastante obvia, pero la chica no entendía qué pasaba, así que continuó desvistiéndose como si nada.

¡Estoy arriba, en el cuarto de Duo!. – vociferó, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba los pantalones empapados.

¡SHHHHHH!. – la reprendió Duo, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. – ¿Qué te has vuelto loca?. ¿Acaso no te caigo bien?. ¿Quieres matarme o qué?.

Nijan lo observó sin entender bien lo que le quería decir. Para ella, Duo estaba hablando con alguien más, pues ella no tenía ni idea. Lo acababa de conocer, pero le parecía que era bastante dramático.

¡Eres muy gracioso, Duo!. – comenzó a reír mientras meneaba la cabeza en sentido negativo.

En ese preciso instante entró Heero a la habitación.

¿Necesitas algo?. – le preguntó con suavidad, dejando de lado su tono frío. Al parecer no había notado a Duo sentado en la esquina del cuarto, encogiéndose lo más posible para que Heero no lo viese.

No, estoy bien. Solo quiero dormir, estoy cansada. – se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con la cobija. Heero dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se acordó de algo.

¿No has visto al trenzado?.

Nijan señaló la esquina en la que Duo permanecía de piedra y luego apagó la luz y se acomodó para dormir. El trenzado se tensó al sentir los ojos punzantes de Heero sobre él. Lo iba matar. No haría sin dudar. Nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos. Realmente estaba furibundo.

FUERA – siseó el soldado perfecto, apuntando al trenzado con su arma favorita, su eterna compañera. Antes la había usado para matar enemigos, ahora... la usaría para matar _otro_ tipo de enemigos.

Heero sacó a Duo del cuarto y cerró la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a su hermana. Luego se dirigió a un Duo temeroso.

¿Qué rayos hacías espiando a mi hermanita mientras se desvestía?. ¿No te da vergüenza?. ¡Es apenas una niña!. ¡Eres un pervertido, hentai, enfermo...!

¡Oye, amigo, relájate¿si?. No la estaba espiando. – se defendió Duo contra las injurias hacia su honorable persona. – Le mostré el cuarto, hablamos, le ofrecí algo de comer y ella se quitó la ropa... Me imagino que me quería demostrar lo agradecida que estaba...– bromeó Duo para calmar los ánimos.

¡Aaarg!. ¡Eres un enfero, te voy a matar!. No te quiero cerca de mi hermana de nuevo¿me oíste?. Para mí sigue siendo la niñita molesta que corría hacia mí para pedirme que la hamacara en el columpio. – soltó Heero, y pareció ponerse pensativo unos instantes. Su mirada se ablandó; pero pronto volvió a ser la fría de siempre. ¡Así que ya sabes, no te le acerques!. No te quiero ver reptando cerca de mi hermana.

Oye, amigo, ella ya no es una niña... – comenzó a decir en tono libidinoso. Ni terminó esa frase, y Heero tenía la magnum apuntando directamente a su frente. ¡Oye, oye, cálmate!. – comenzó a gritar mientras agitaba los brazos. ¡Era broma, era broma!. ¡No quiero nada con Nijan, no me gusta, no es mi tipo!.

Heero lo observó dubitativo. Bajó el arma. No quería después arrepentirse por haberlo matado. Mejor esperaría a estar seguro que se lo mereciera. Duo respiró aliviado. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, junto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oye, Heero... Nijan no es nada inocente... Además se ve muy bien en... – no pudo terminar porque tuvo que emprender huida. Heero se había vuelto a enfurecer y lo perseguía con su arma.


	2. Desayuno para seis

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!. Segundo capítulo arriba. Como ya dije, los tengo todos terminados, es cuestión de tomarme el tiempo de subirlos entre mi ocupado horario de verla tele, dormir hasta las tres de la tarde y morir en alguna plaza pública...

**Advertencias: **Un poco de yaoi (leve mención), muchas malas palabras y doble sentido y bla, bla. Ya saben a que atenerse después del primer capítulo. Alguna queja o desacuerdo, por favor escribirme a mi dirección de correo antes de amenazarme de muerte a mí o a mi mascota (abraza a un osito de peluche mugriento en estado catatónico) o bombardearme con virus... Porque hablando se entiende la gente y ya hay suficiente guerras y disputas en el mundo como para... (un lector aburrido le lanza una piedra mas grande que el Llibra y le acierta en la cabezota hueca llena de GW). .

**Declaimer:** GW no me pertenece... (por ahora ��). risa macabra con truenos de fondo Solo tomo los personajes prestados para hacer de las mías (mira a los cinco pilotos atados y amordazados metidos bajo su cama). Ahora me callo y los dejo con el fic.

**La hermana de Heero**

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo dos:**

**Desayuno para seis**

La mañana siguiente, Quatre y Towa habían preparado el desayuno para todos. Se habían levantado de muy buen humor, y muy temprano. (N/A: O tal vez, sencillamente no durmieron .).

Heero, que acostumbraba madrugar y tomar su café de la mañana solitariamente, se sorprendió al ver el desayuno ya servido en la mesa, y a Trowa y Quatre leyendo el diario juntos.

¡Buenos días, Heero!.

Hn

Quatre lo saludó de muy buen humor... Mejor humor de lo usual. Pensándolo bien, Quatre siempre estaba de _muy_ buen humor. Heero se preguntaba qué tomaba... o de cuál fumaba. (N/A: Creo que la correcta pregunta, Heero, es¿QUÉ LE DAN?).

Particularmente él no había dormido muy bien. Se había pasado toda la noche controlando los movimientos de Duo. El baka era inquieto hasta cuando dormía. Se había levantado cuatro veces para ir al baño, y Heero lo siguió sin que él lo notara (N/A: Eso cree él. Pasa que Duito es exhibicionista). Como consecuencia, estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

¿Qué tal dormiste?. – le preguntó el árabe mientras le servía una taza de café.

No muy bien. – contestó escuetamente.

Se escucha que alguien está entrando a la casa. Al instante hace su aparición en la cocina Wufei, con el cabello todo revuelto, la camisa salida de los pantalones y desabotonada (N/A: Oh my God!), sus medias en la mano. Los tres pilotos lo miraron, pensando la cantidad de bromas que podían hacer a expensas del recién llegado, que soltaba todas sus cosas sobre la mesa, se dejaba caer en una silla y se desplomaba sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. Le extendió una taza a Quatre, sin levantar la vista, para que éste le sirviera café.

¿Mucho trabajo anoche, Fei?. – inquirió Trowa siendo el primero en abrir fuego contra Wufei, como quién no quiere la cosa para luego volver su periódico.

Aparentemente Towa, el trabajo de Preventor puede ser MUY demandante... – secundó Heero, antes de sorber un poco de su café, con los ojos brillándole.

Mmm... Yo mas bien creo que Sally está ABUSANDO de su poder (N/A: O mas bien, ABUSANDO a Wufei). Wufei ya no puede ni caminar, pobre. – continuó bromeando Trowa, pero con expresión seria.

El chico levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y comenzó a sorber su café ruidosamente. Luego se enderezó en su asiento y miró amenazante a Heero y Towa, que morían de risa por dentro.

Por qué no dejan de cacarear, par de onnas – espetó, entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Quieres que te prepare algo más substancioso para recuperar energías?. – ofreció con amabilidad Quatre, haciendo un esfuerzo por solidarizarse con su compañero y permanecer serio.

Wufei le lanzó una mirada asesina, creyendo notar a su amigo mofándose de él con sutileza.

No, gracias. – replicó poniéndose de pie con gran esfuerzo. – Debo estar en el trabajo en cuarenta minutos.

¡Creo que deberías protestar sobre esto en el sindicato de trabajadores!. – agudizó Trowa mientras el chino dejaba a rastras la cocina.

Silencio Barton, que la venganza es dulce. – amenazó.

Wufei subió a darse un buen baño relajante y a vestirse para volver al trabajo. En su labor, despertó a Duo que aún dormía plácidamente.

¿Mucho trabajo?. – le preguntó malicioso tallándose los ojos mientras veía como Wufei, todo adolorido, trataba de vestirse.

¡Ahora no Maxwell!. – ladró, perdiendo la paciencia.

Duo se dirigió al baño pare asease, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que él había amanecido adolorido luego de una noche de "trabajo". Después bajó a desayunar.

¡Buen día a todos!. – exclamó de buen humor mientras entraba a la cocina desperezándose... en boxeres. . (N/A: Fuerte hemorragia nasal, esperar un momento...).

Heero, Maxwell está en ropa interior en la cocina de nuevo... – soltó Trowa con aburrición, sin apartar la vista del periódico. – Dijiste que te harías cargo de eso.

¡Demonios, Duo!. ¡Tomo mi desayuno en esta cocina!. Ponte algo de ropa¿quieres?. – se quejó Heero.

Duo lo ignoró completamente mientras se dirigía a la mesa, bostezando y rascándose el trasero para servirse jugo. (N/A: Sexy

¿Alguien quiere unos huevos?. – ofreció después, sacando una sartén del armario. Heero lo observó significativamente de arriba a bajo, parado en la cocina y en ropa interior.

Si son tuyos, no gracias. – contestó.

Eso no dijiste la otra noche, Hee-chan– bromeó Duo, guiñándole el ojo.

Quatre soltó té por la nariz y comenzó a toser; Trowa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Barton?. ¿Te anotas?. Para los huevos fritos, me refiero. Lo otro lo conversamos cuando Quatre vaya a visitar a su familia...

No, gracias Maxwell. Prefiero mis _huevos_ lejos de tus boxers.

Grrr, me gustas así picante. – ronroneó. Trowa rodó los ojos.

Yo me anoto. – anunció una voz femenina, entrando a la cocina en bata, unas pantuflas de Bugs Bunny y el cabello castaño completamente revuelto. Se sentó a la mesa frotándose los ojos y bostezando, al igual que el trenzado hacía unos instantes.

Vaya, miren quién decidió ponerse ropa finalmente. ¿Conoces la palabra "pudor", niña?. ¿O es que prefieres arder el fuego del Infierno por toda la eternidad junto con las demás provocadoras?.

¿Lo dice la persona que prepara el desayuno en calzones?. – polemizó Nijan, acercando su silla a la mesa. – De saber que la ropa era opcional, no me habría puesto la bata.

**Todos:** O.O

Bueno, Nijan, la verdad que no te queríamos abrumar ayer con todas las reglas de la casa, pero ya que lo mencionas, en esta casa, los desayunos se hacen en ropa interior. – confesó, tratando de contener la risa de tan solo imaginar la expresión de Heero en ese momento.

**-Heero: **��

Lo que pasa es que los chicos aquí son muy friolentos, un poco de fresco y se cubren hasta el cogote. Pero tranquila, que cuando esté más cálido, tendrás buenisimo paisaje¿no Quatre?.

**Quatre:** v vUU

Así que siéntete en libertad de sacarte esa pudorosa bata y quedar como Dios te trajo al mundo...

¡Silencio perra y tráeme el desayuno!. – ordenó Nijan, abriendo otro diario y cruzando las piernas como gran señora.

Quatre volvió a atragantarse y Heero cayó de la silla nuevemente. No podía creer la boquita de su hermana menor.

Pasaron varios meses y todos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a tener una mujer en la casa... Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, Nijan era uno más de los chicos. Bebía cerveza, eructaba, maldecía y también golpeaba muy duro. Esto último Wufei lo aprendió por experiencia, cuando dijo que "la mujer debe hacer las comidas y lavar los trastes".

Se llevaba muy bien con todos, aunque habían ocasionales disputas entre ella y Heero, o Heero y Duo, o ella y Wufei. Claro, siempre terminaban igual: riendo y tomando cervezas.

Pero habían otras ocasiones, sin embargo, en las que era un poco raro encontrarse con una mujer semidesnuda leyendo una revista en medio de la sala, o unas pantaletas negras con encajes cuando a uno de ellos le tocaba encargarse de la ropa sucia. ¡Ah, y claro, también estaban las largas horas en que la fémina acaparaba el baño y el teléfono.

Pero a pesar de esos inconvenientes, la vida se desarrollaba pacíficamente y todos ya se habían acostumbrado a tener a la peculiar hermana de Heero andando en paños menores por la casa los días muy calurosos.

Como todos los demás, la hermanita querida de Heero tuvo que conseguir trabajo para ayudar con los gastos de la casa y cubrir los suyos propios... Y pagar a Heero lo que le debía. (Como Heero es taaan buen hermano, vendió su auto para que Nijan pudiera pagar a sus deudores). Claro, siendo tan "especial" como era, le costaba mucho mantener un empleo. Además, Heero le había prohibido trabajar en lugares como Hooters de nuevo, o en bares para hombres.

¡Taan taaata taaaaan!. – canturreó orgullosa Nijan, entrando por asalto al cuarto que su hermano compartía con Duo y Wufei. El último aún se encontraba "trabajando".

(**N/A:** Dios mío, esa Sally es insaciable.)(**N/W:** �� Por Nataku, mujer. No digas tonterías)(**N/A:** ¡Cállate, tu!. Te has convertido en un prostituto vulgar y silvestre).

Heero estaba trabajando en su computadora, tecleando a gran velocidad. Ni se inmutó cuando el tornado entró a la habitación. Aplicaba con ella el mismo método que con Duo: "Si la ignoro lo suficiente, desaparecerá".

Por su parte, el trenzado estaba tirado en su cama rebotando una pelotita de goma contra la pared para entretenerse ( N/D: Mentira, es para volver loco a Heero :P)

Como su hermano había ignorado su gran entrada, intercambió una mirada cómplice con Duo, que sonrió con complicidad en señal de acuerdo y luego dijo dramáticamente y elevando la voz para asegurarse que Heero la oyese:

¡Duo!. ¡Qué bien te ves tirado en esa cama!. Me inspiras pensamientos pecaminosos...

Duo, conteniendo la risa y siguiendo el juego, contestó con voz apasionada:

¡Oh, si Nijan!. Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo para que te enseñe mi pecado favorito: la lujuria.

(N/A¡Oferta aceptada!. Joo, joo, joo 0 )

¡Oh, sí, Padre Maxwell!. ¡_Enséñeme el cielo_!. – exclamó la atolondrada, antes de abalanzarse sobre Duo en una patética imitación de la novela de las nueve.

Pero no pudieron continuar con la actuación porque se oyó un disparo que impactó en la pared, a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Duo. Maxwell levantó la cabeza para mirar a Heero con el ceño fruncido, sin pizca de sorpresa.

¡Demonios, Yuy!. Eres un aguafiestas. – soltó con aburrición, apoyando el codo en la cama.

Aléjate de mi hermana... ¡Kuso!. ¡Quita tu mano de ahí!. – le ordenó, apuntándole con un arma de fuego y expresión resuelta.

Está bien, está bien... – accedió el trenzado alzando las manos, fingiendo rendición. Sonrió pícaramente. - ¡Después de bailar el mambo horizontal con tu hermana!.

Sin dudarlo más, Heero se abalanzó sobre Duo en la cama (N/A: Lamento informar a las fanáticas del Yaoi que no habrá lemon es esta escena... Eso me incluye a mí) y comenzaron a forcejear como locos mientras Duo se mataba de risa y Nijan bostezaba.

¡Con un demonio, Maxwell!. ¡Tanto deseas morir!.

¡No seas celoso, Hee-chan!. ¡Sabes que tú eres y serás el único para mí!. ¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero!.

¡Arg!. ¡Malditooooo!. ¡Omae o korosu!.

Mientras peleaban, cayeron rodando de la cama, y continuaron peleando y rodando por el suelo, derribando todo a su paso.

¡Oh, sí, Hee-chan!. ¡Sabes cuánto me gusta rudo!. ¡Ja, ja, ja!.

¡Baka!. ¡Cállate!.

Nijan, que hasta el momento los miraba con aburrición y se limaba las uñas, de pronto se mostró interesada en la pelea y se incorporó. Los gritos de Heero y los falsos gemidos que hacía Duo le incitaron pensamientos lujuriosos.

Oigan, chicos, ya me están excitando. (N/A: Quién diría. Nijan fanática del yaoi)

Heero y Duo pararon de rodar en el suelo en el acto y se quedaron mirándola perplejos.

Plic, plic

Paparpadeos de perplejidad

¡Eres rara!. – le gritó su hermano, que se encontraba bajo Duo, a quién le jalaba de la trenza y le mordía el brazo.

(**N/A:** Sí, ya sé. Pelean como niñas. �� ¿Seguro que fueron entrenados para asesinar?. Yo creo que Heero y Duo solo se quieren revolcar.)(**Fanáticas del yaoi:** �¡SIEEE!).

Yo no tengo problema, podemos hacer un trío. De niño me enseñaron a compartir. ¿Tú qué dices, Heero mi amor?. – inquirió, acariciándolo con una suavidad que hizo que a Heero se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Heero ya no soportó más. Sus ojos centellearon y soltó un rugido de furia.

Oh-oh... – soltó Nijan, alejándose unos pasos de los chicos. Conocía esa mirada. Heero se la había dedicado muuuuchas veces.

¡Duooooo!. ¡Te voy a bip bip bip por bip bip hijo de la bip!.

**Atención: La siguiente escena se considera demasiado violenta para la clasificación en la que se encuentra este fan fic. Por favor, espere.**

_**(Se insertó la imagen de un paisaje montañoso y una melodía suave sonando de fondo).**_

**Ahora volvemos con el fic. Gracias por esperar.**

Quedó un Duo inconsciente tirado en el suelo, y un Heero resoplando y con la ropa rasgada de pie a su lado. Nijan lo miró, luego bostezó y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Ah, cierto. Venía a darte esto. – le pasó un sobre que contenía dinero. Era la cuota del mes en pago del auto que Heero tuvo que vender para que ella pudiera pagar a sus deudores.

Heero se lo arrebató de las manos de mal grado, aún furioso. Tomó asiento de nuevo frente a su computadora, apoyando los codos en las piernas y la cabeza en las manos.

Hmm... Veo que ganas mucho dinero para ser una mesera. – señaló Heero con suspicacia.

Tengo dos trabajos... A veces tres, ja, ja.

... – Heero guardó silencio mientras la miraba profundamente un largo rato. – Espero que no andes en cosas raras de nuevo. Ya me estoy cansando de sacarte de los apuros en los que te metes y estás muy grande para entrar corriendo por la puerta a buscarme cada vez que haces tonterías. – le dijo secamente.

Vaya, gracias. – se limitó a responder la chica, algo dolida por las palabras de su hermano, ya que esa vez, REALMENTE no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Aunque sabía como era Heero y la mayorías de las veces no se inmutaba por las cosas que le decía y la frialdad que le mostraba, en esa ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse herida por sus palabras, pues sabía muy bien que era verdad todo lo que le dijo. Ella siempre hizo lo que quiso y cuando los líos eran demasiado grandes, corría llorando a su hermano mayor para que solucionara todo. Entonces, ella solo desaparecía de nuevo y continuaba con su vida.

Heero se volvió hacia su computadora y comenzó a teclear de nuevo, dándole la espalda. La verdad, ya estaba harto de Nijan, y sabía que eso a su hermana le quedó muy claro. Deseaba que ya no apareciese en su vida de nuevo, deseaba que se solucionara sus propios problemas y lo dejara en paz. Deseaba tener una hermana normal que no lo avergonzara tanto.

También estaba arrepentido de haber jugado con los "globitos" de sus padres años atrás, cuando aún era hijo único.

Está bien, si eso es lo que sientes, cuando termine de pagarte lo que me falta, me iré de nuevo. – comunicó, forzando una sonrisa.

... – guardó silencio, pues "Quien calla, otorga".

Vamos Shinigami, te daré algo para esas heridas¿de acuerdo?. – le dijo en tono jovial al joven que yacía en el suelo. Duo se quejaba y gemía como niño pequeño mientras Nijan lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo llevaba a su cuarto.

(N/A:Mmm, es rápida la atorranta esta ��. Si descubro que me quiere comer a mi Duito, hago que tenga un accidente fatal.)

**Mientras, en las oficinas de los Preventors...**

Wufei ponía en orden unos papeles mientras redactaba un informe, revisaba un proyecto y firmaba unos documentos. Su _otro_ trabajo últimamente le estaba quitando mucho tiempo y las tareas de la oficina se le acumularon. No podía llevar el trabajo a casa porque... Bueno, ya nunca estaba es su casa. Se la pasaba en su _otro _trabajo ahora.

Tengo que ponerle un punto a todo esto. – se repetía mientras trataba de cumplir con todas sus labores a la vez.

Seguramente notaron que dijo _punto,_ "ponerle un punto". No dijo "ponerle fin". Osea que encontraba su trabajo extra muy... satisfactorio. Le gustaba ser el boy toy de una mujer mayor.

(N/W: Mujer, deja de polemizar ��.)

En ese momento, hace su entrada en escena la esplendorosa Sally Po. (N/A: Y en mi humilde opinión personal, la cual a nadie interesa y me pone enriesgo de recibir amenazas, una de las mejores personajes femeninas de GW porque no sufre por un pelele). Se recuesta insinuante en el marco de la puerta y le lanza a su _juguete_ favorito una mirada significativa. Wufei menea la cabeza en sentido negativo.

Ahora no, Sally. Tengo demasiado trabajo acumulado a causa de tus antojos. Cumplir con mi _deber_ me ha convertido en un empleado mediocre... – concluyó enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que una mujer le hiciese eso.

Si su padre pudiese verlo... Pero es que no podía hacer nada cuando esa mujer le daba una orden directa. No entendía lo que le pasaba. De pronto complacer a una onna se volvió más importante que su trabajo. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara?.

Oh, Wu-chan... – sonrió picarona, acercándose y acariciándole la piel alrededor del cuello de la camisa color beige de los Preventors. – Te puedo garantizar que no eres un empleado mediocre en absoluto.

Wufei se acercó a los provocadores labios femeninos, los rozó sintiendo esa tibieza, pero luego la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de sí.

¡TU!. – le gritó señalándola recriminatoriamente con el índice. - ¡Eres un demonio!. Mi padre tenía razón. ¡Una onna es solo un demonio disfrazado!.

Sally soltó una carcajada.

Ay, Wufei, deja el dramatismo. No es como si te estuviese pidiendo que sacrifiques. Tú te diviertes tanto como yo cuando saco mis esposas.

(N/A: O.O ¡Oh, sí, Gran Maestra!. ¡Enséñeme a someter a sexys bishonens como usted o hace!).

¡Ahora no!. – replicó terminantemente, levantando una mano para impedir que se acercara más.

Volvió a sus papeles dando por terminada la conversación, seguro que su palabra de hombre se haría valer. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Sally perdió la paciencia y lo jaló de la coleta, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él sonrió.

Me gusta cuando te pones agresiva. – la besa.

Me pondré eso que tanto te gusta esta noche. – anunció con voz seductora Sally.

**Escena censurada, clasificación XXX **

(N/A: Sorry, pasa que es mi primer fic y no sé mucho de lemons o yaoi. Lamento desilusionarlas/los a algunas/os)

Nijan llevó a Duo a su cuarto. El chico aún no estaba consciente del todo. "Tremenda paliza le dio el muy bestia", pensó aún molesta por las palabras de su hermano a ella, mientras buscaba en su bolsón algo que pudiera servir de calmante y algunas curitas. Lo miró tendido en la cama, moviéndose en sueños, murmurando cosas inentendibles y no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas. Había descubierto que Duo era una extraña mezcla de niño juguetón y guerrero abnegado; y eso le gustaba, la hacía sentir a salvo. Era una sensación que no experimentaba en mucho tiempo.

Si bien la vida no había sido tan dura con ella como con Heero, no se podía negar que había tenido algunas cuotas de dificultades. Las calles no eran lugar para una jovencita confiada, y mucho menos en época de guerra. Todo a su alrededor era peligroso o falso. Las personas traban de engañarla, llevarla por el mal camino, abusar de ella... En fin, la misma historia de muchos otros jóvenes sin familia que tuvieron que arreglárselas en las calles para sobrevivir.

Admitía que no era exactamente una Relena Darlian. No era una fina señorita; había tenido que sacarle provecho a sus encantos femeninos para poder salir adelante y ganarse el pan y un techo. Muchas veces tuvo que hacer cosas de las que se avergonzaba. Aprendió a desconfiar de todo el sexo masculino.

Pero en esa casa, por primera vez, sentía tranquilidad, sosiego. Sentía que su alma podía dejar de luchar unos instantes y descansar, a salvo, sin peligro. Esa casa se convirtió en su_ hogar_. Pero pronto se marcharía. Buscaría otro trabajo para terminar de pagar a Heero lo antes posible y largarse de ahí. Era hora de admitirlo: ya estaba muy grande para seguir viviéndole a su hermano. Heero se merecía un descanso.

Humedeció con agua un paño y comenzó a limpiar algunas de las heridas de Duo, mientras pensaba cuánto le gustaría quedarse y estar más tiempo con él. El trenzado, como lo llamaba su hermano, la hacía sentir una honda tranquilidad con su presencia de soldado, piloto de un Gundam, y alegría, con su sentido del humor tan especial.

No Heero, no me mates... – balbuceó implorando piedad en sueños. Respiró profundo y se movió – Te prometo que no pervierto a tu hermanita, tan bonita y purita... – continuó balbuceando.

Nijan meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, mientras le ponía una bandita en una herida y dio su trabajo por terminado. (N/A: Enfermera negligente ��). En eso, Duo comenzó a balbucear cosas de nuevo. Trató de escuchar:

No, no, basta, te prometo... – no se le entendió más. Volvió a agitarse y su expresión cambió completamente a una de pervert. - Ñam, ñam... Que bien te queda el látigo... – Nijan soltó un gemido ahogado y se cubrió la boca para no reír. Le encantaría entrar en la cabeza del ex piloto para saber que pasaba... tenía el presentimiento que era algo digno de burla. Siguió escuchando. – Sí, el cuero te va bien... mmm... Sí, me gusta, me gusta... cadenas... (N/A: Me pregunto qué está soñando... O.O)

Nijan ya no soportaba la risa, pensaba irse para darle un poco de privasidad al chico con sus fantasías sadomasoquistas, pero no pudo evitar oír:

Sí... lindo, lindo... Mucha ropa, Nijan, quítate el... – Duo se levantó sorpresivamente y tomó de los hombros a Nijan, agarrándola desprevenida. La chica pegó semejante grito que se oyó hasta el final de la calle.

¿Todo bien?. – preguntó Quatre, desde el piso de abajo. Nijan tenía la mano en el pecho, recobrándose del susto, respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de chispas.

¡´Jo de put...!

¡Todo bien, Q-man!. – la interrumpió Duo, doblándose de risa y secándose una lágrima. Nijan lo miró de soslayo, pero él ni se dio por enterado. - ¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Debiste ver tu cara!. Ja, ja, ja. – se calmó un poco y pasó saliva. Se relajó y miró mas calmado a la chica que tenía el ceño acentuadamente fruncido. - ¿Qué pensaste?. ¿Que tenía sueños mojados contigo?. ¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Tu expresión no tiene precio!.

¡Cállate baka trenzado!. – le gritó muy enojada.

El chico dejó de reír en el acto y la miró sorprendido por esa reacción tan rara en ella... Sonó igualita a Heero.

Oye... no es para tanto. ¿Qué te pasa?. – interrogó tratando de demostrar preocupación, pero le era difícil ponerse serio en ese momento. No entendía que le pasaba a la chica hasta que vio un leve tono rosado en su rostro. – Emm, bueno, olvídalo. No es para avergonzarse, todos desean que fantasee con ellos. Mira a tu hermano, por ejemplo. Ya le dije que no estoy en la onda del yaoi, pero simplemente no se da por vencido. – bromeó para romper la tensión, pero no resultó. Nijan clavó los ojos azules, idénticos a los de Heero en sus ojos, con una mirada muy similar a la de Heero antes de dejarlo inconsciente.

Antes de que se pudiera defender, la chica le jaló la trenza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Duo pegara un grito.

(**Fans de Duo:** ¡Malditaaa!. ¡La trenza es patrimonio nuestro!).

Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento, no volveré a molestarte con eso. Vaya, sí que guardas pudor por las cosas mas extrañas... – se disculpó, si perder el humor. Nijan no pudo más que sonreír también, era contagioso.

Maxwell se detuvo aver sus ojos... siempre lo hacía cuando le hablaba. Era asombroso como se parecía a Heero, podría decirse que estaba viendo a Heero en ese mismo momento. Hasta la mirada era igual. En superficie, fría, distante y misteriosa; pero detrás de todo eso, era la misma mirada de cachorro abandonado y en busca de cariño.

Quedó hipnotizado por esos profundos ojos que guardaban tantos secretos. Era como si los dos, Heero y Nijan fuesen la misma persona.

Hee... ro...? – murmuró en un momento, sin darse cuenta, seguro de estar viendo a su compañero en esos ojos azules.

¡Nijan!. – corrigió ella, dándole un zape para traerlo de nuevo a la Tierra. (Es solo una expresión, ellos ahora están en una colonia P )

Ya sé, boba. Es que son iguales. – se justificó indignado por el sape, sobándose la cabesita con el ceño fruncido.

Vete al diablo – espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Duo sonrió y se sentó derecho, viéndola al rostro.

¿Se pelearon?.

No tenía ganas de hablar del tema... O no podía. Después de tantos años escondiendo sentimientos y emociones, tenía problemas para encontrarlos y entenderlos. Ni que decir hablar de ellos; la hacían sentir desnuda y vulnerable.

Nop. – contestó, ya que el chico esperaba una respuesta, con sus ojos expresivos clavados en ella. – Pronto pagaré mi deuda completa a Heero y me marcharé. – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de sonar entusiasta. Había mentido tantos años, que engañaba a cualquiera. – Viajaré a... No sé. Creo que esta vez iré a la Tierra.

¡Que bueno, niña!. ¡Estaba pensando a creer que nunca nos libraríamos de ti!. – exclamó divertido, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo ampliamente. – Tu hermano y yo necesitamos tiempo para... sonrisa libidinosa Bueno, tú sabes... – siguió bromeando, alzando y subiendo sugestivamente las cejas. Después se puso serio. – ¿Y qué dice Heero?.

¡No puede esperar!. Ja, ja. – hubo una breve pausa. Ella miró el reloj de pared en busca de un escape. – Bueno, Duito, tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡Seguimos después!. – se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Oky doky... ¡Y recuerda _manearlo_ para ganar más propinas!. (Eso siempre me resultó a mí con las clientas, ja, ja).

La sugerencia que le hizo su compañero hizo que se ocurriera una gran idea. "Duo, sin siquiera saberlo, me hiciste un gran favor", pensó mientras corría escaleras abajo. Ya estaba atrasada de nuevo T.T, seguro la despedían.

**Continuará...** (están advertidos)

**Yo otra vez:** Este capítulo terminó siendo bastante largo y no me di cuenta. No sé si les gusta así o prefieren más cortos.

Igual, háganmelo saber escribiéndome a o por cualquier duda, como el vocabulario propio de mi país, tal vez algunos no lo entiendan. Pero traté de evitar eso. Sugerencias también son bienvenidas, aunque más aún lo son las adulaciones y ofrecimientos de dinero.

Que mucho hablo, mejor me callo antes que Heero me dispare.

_(Mira bajo su cama. Solo están las cuerdas que servían de amarre a los pilotos)._

**Nadesiko:** Trowa hijo de su madre �� ... tenía que usar sus trucos de escapista. Pero ya los agarro y lo van a lamentar... ¨ Sonrisa tipo el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

**Notas de la autora: **Les advertí que regresaría... ¡Y aquí toy!. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron comentarios: Mi sister, Juny, Jakito Yui y Sakuri-chan. Muchas gracias!. Ustedes evitaron que me cortara los dedos (síp, tengo varias personalidades y una de ellas es maíaco depresiva -.-U). Los demás son unos malditos bastardos... pero igual los quieroooo!. (Que no me bombardeen o me amenacen de muerte o cosas así O.O)

¡Perdón Juny, a parte de lenta, soy olvidadiza!. Ya sé Juny, soy una hija de put... sé que lo estás pensando ahora mismo... T.T Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nadesiko:** ¡Tres hurras para Juny!.

** crí, crí... crí, crí **

Crillos cantando.

Los G Boys están tirados por es suelo, rascándose, bostezando, durmiendo... Ni se inmutan ante las palabras de Nadesiko.

**Nadesiko: **T.T nadie me respeta. (Saca uno de esos látigos a lo sado-masoquista de quién sabe donde y lo agita amenazadoramente frente a los G-bishonen boys.) Probemos de nuevo ��. He dicho tres hurras para la sensei reverencia Juny Tao... ¡Ahora, mierda!.

**G boys:** O.O ¡Hurra¡Hurra¡Hurra!.

**Declaimer: **GW no me pertenece (pero lo hará tan pronto conquiste el mundo...). Je, je. Mi psicóloga dice que sufro de complejo Napoleónico.

**La Hermanan de Heero **

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo tres:**

**¡Sorpresa!**

Si bien la armonía reinaba en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora atravesaban por una temporada muy difícil; una temporada que todos los inquilinos sabían que llegaba cada cierto tiempo, si bien muy esporádicamente. Era una temporada odiada y temida por todos, y deseaban que pasara lo mas pronto posible para así retornar a la normalidad. La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo... Sí, todos odiaban esa temporada: La temporada en que Quatre y Towa tienen su pelea anual.

Como nunca discutían y se llevaban de maravillas, la única pelea que tienen al año es muy grande. Y sí, es solamente una vez al año, el resto del tiempo todo era color de rosas. La razón prefiero dejar a su imaginación... n.n

Los demás miembros de la casa hacían lo posible para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo afuera. Wufei (que últimamente ya casi no aparecía), ahora solo venía cada tres días a buscar ropa y algunas cosas, alegando tener "demasiado trabajo". Duo trataba de enganchar la salida del trabajo con alguna farra, así no tenía que aparecer en la casa hasta que todos estaban dormidos. Llegaba borracho o se dormía en la puerta del trabajo para no llegar tarde (muy responsable). Quatre se la pasaba en la oficina y llegaba tarde. Heero se encerraba en su cuarto, así de paso evitaba a su hermana, con la cual tampoco hablaba mucho en los últimos días después de la conversación que tuvieron.

Las cosas siguieron así unos días, hasta que Towa ya no lo aguantó y viajó a visitar a su hermana para quedarse con ella unas semanas. Quatre quedó muy triste porque no pudieron arreglar sus diferencias antes de que se marchara, y era muy difícil extrañarlo y estar enojado con él al mismo tiempo.

Ya era muy de noche y a Nijan se le hacía tarde para ir a su nuevo empleo. Era nueva y además estaba por terminar de reunir todo el dinero de Heero, así que no podía darse el lujo de que la despidieran (de nuevo). Preparó sus cosas y revisó por última vez su maquillaje en el espejo y salió.

Llegó al bar justo a tiempo. Un hombre de mediana edad con prominente nariz y vestido con una camisa negra brillante desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho velludo, con unas gruesas cadenas de oro en el cuello la esperaba impaciente en el callejón, parado en la puerta trasera de servicio del bar.

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!. – se disculpó sin detenerse a hablar más. Cruzó corriendo frente a él y entró al local. No había mucha gente aún porque era temprano, pero su turno ya había empezado y no había nadie que la pudiese cubrir.

¡Qué tan difícil es llegar a hora, maldita sea!. – le ladró furioso su jefe, mientras ella entraba al vestidor a cambiarse. - ¡Una sola vez no llegaste a tiempo desde que te contraté!. ¡Con un demonio!. ¡No es como si tuvieses hijos como las demás para atender!.

Ya, ya, ya Tony. Eres un escandaloso. – sentenció impertinente. Sabía que su jefe ladraba pero no mordía. – Ya estoy lista¿ves?. A parte de mis llegadas tardías, debes admitir que soy tu mejor empleada... Deberías nombrarme empleada del mes... – añadió saliendo al salón, que era una gran habitación poco iluminada en donde ya habían algunas personas.

¡Te nombraré _desempleada _del mes si no pones tu vago trasero irresponsable a trabajar ahora mismo!. ¡Muévete!.

"Gruñón", pensó con fastidio mientras le dirigía una magnífica sonrisa a uno de los clientes del bar. Eso ayudaba a ganar grandes propinas. Se apoyó en la barra con expresión pensativa mientras miraba a algunos beber y conversar con la música de fondo en ese bar de mal gusto. "Me pregunto si Heero sigue enojado conmigo. Tal vez si hago las paces me deje quedarme a vivir con él y los chicos...", pensó algo esperanzada. "Baa, lo dudo. De todos modos, ya es hora de dejarlo hacer su vida, y para eso, debo irme lo más lejos posible, así no me sentiré impulsada a correr a buscarlo cada vez que me meto en problemas", soltó un suspiro. "Duo..."

¡PERO QUE DEMO...! – bramó Tony al verla en la barra sin hacer nada. – ¡No te pago para suspirar como perro abandonado!. ¡Pon tu trasero a trabajar, mujer!.

Despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro y sin abrir los ojos, extendió los brazos para abrazarse al cuerpo que yacía a su lado, pero al abrirlos comprobó que Sally no estaba. Miró el reloj en la mesa de cabecera, eran las seis. Seguramente ya se había levantado a preparase para el trabajo. Se levantó y tomó una ducha. Salía del baño con los pantalones ya puestos, cuando vio a Sally acostada en la cama nuevamente. Eso no era propio de ella.

Se deslizó a su lado y acercó los labios a su oído para despertarla con suavidad.

Despierta perezosa. – y luego cubrió su rostro de besos. La mujer abrió sus hermosos ojos claros con pereza y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

Mi amor, creo que no iré al trabajo hoy. – le avisó con voz apenas audible.

¿Por qué no?. ¿Finalmente las largas noches de _trabajo_ te están rindiendo cuentas?. – Sally sonrió. Al chico chino le encantaba sentirse como todo un macho, una bestia incansable en la cama, y ella no tenía problemas de alimentar su ego ocasionalmente.

Si... estoy exhausta. – replicó, fingiendo más debilidad de la que sentía. Wufei sonrió por la actuación de su compañera.

Mirándola bien, en realidad lucía algo pálida y ojerosa. Pero aún así le parecía hermosa.

¿Quieres que te traiga algo?. ¿Ya desayunaste?.

No, no tengo hambre.

¿Te traigo algo a la vuelta del trabajo?.

No, si me siento mejor, mas tarde iré a trabajar. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de Wufei. Por ser el hombre, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y que no le faltara nada. Se tomaba muy en serio su papel de macho.

Nos vemos mas tarde entonces. – le dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente de despedida, tomó algo de comer en la marcha y se fue para el trabajo.

(N/A: No sé ustedes, pero ese lado tierno de Wuwu me está poniendo libidinosa, jooo, joo 0. Fanáticas de Wufei, escríbanme para comentar lo sexy que es el chico chino hemorragia nasal)

El rubio árabe ya no soportaba estar así. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Trowa se había marchado y no se comunicaron en ningún momento. Su¡ejem, "amistad" por el chico de ojos de cristales de esmeralda finalmente pudo más que su orgullo, así que lo contactó. Un poco nervioso al principio, pero al ver esa imagen en la pantalla, esos ojos tan verdes, su corazón saltó de alegría. Trowa, normalmente serio, no pudo evitar una sincera sonrisa al verlo.

Quería ver como estabas... – dijo con un hilo de voz Quatre, viendo la forma de abordar el tema.

Todo está bien por aquí. Me hacía falta venir a ver a todos. Este lugar y esta gente me trae muchos recuerdos¿sabes?. – su voz era seria, lo que desanimó un poco a Quatre, que esperaba un poco más de emoción.

Seguramente seguía enojado con él. Trató de no mostrar su desilusión, así que continuó con una sonrisa:

¿Y cómo está Catherin?.

Ah, ella está muy bien. Tan celosa como siempre... apenas me deja salir. ¿Cómo está todo all�?. – fue el turno de Trowa de preguntar.

Muy bien, muy bien. Igual que siempre.

¿Y la empresa?.

Todo bien también. - hubo un prolongado silencio incómodo, muy raro entre ellos.

Para ellos habían silencios, pero nunca eran incómodos. Había tanta confianza y comodidad que disfrutaban de la presencia mutua sin tener que necesariamente hablar.

Emm... los demás te mandan saludos. – mintió Quatre, para romper el silencio. Los demás ni habían notado que Trowa se había ido ñ.ñ

Ah.

Y dicen que te extrañan. – mintió de nuevo. Trowa se percató de lo que Quatre estaba haciendo.

Ah... – asintió lentamente. - Diles que yo también los extraño...- comenzó a entrar en el juego de su koi (se dice así?)

Quieren saber cuando volverás.

No lo sé.

Dicen que ya te quieren ver.

Diles que yo también.

Quieren que regreses pronto. – hubo un breve silencio que a Quatre le pareció eterno. Tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado, no quería alejarlo aún más.

Diles que solo me lo pidan y lo haré.

... – Quatre calló, inseguro del pasó que debía tomar.

Trowa guardó silencio unos instantes mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza, y le pareció perfecta.

Tengo una idea. – anunció finalmente el malabarista. - ¿Por qué no vienes tú aquí conmigo?. Te caerían bien unas vacaciones, tomar un descanso de la empresa, tus hermanas y todo lo demás.

¿Quién te dijo que necesito descansar de mis hermanas?. – le preguntó riendo. La verdad era que a veces, quince mujeres a tu alrededor hablando, dando órdenes, quejándose o riendo podía ser muy abrumador. Sin mencionar a los cincuenta sobrinos...

¡Vamos!. Podríamos pasar tiempo solos... Si Catherin nos deja ��. Ver los atardeceres, dormir bajo las estrellas...

. ¡Suena magnífico!. – exclamó el árabe, que le encantaba la Tierra y la naturaleza. Trowa siguió citando actividades:

Ver a las aves, visitar el bosque de noche... Te dejaré acariciar a mi león.

O.o ¡Acepto!.

(N/A: O.O Yo también quiero!) (N/T: No, tu no. A ti no te dejo . )

Y así un horney Quatre emprendió viaje a la Tierra para visitar a su amigo Trowa.

Duo permanecía sentado, con los pies sobre el mostrador y el kepi cubriéndole el rostro. Los clientes que entraban a la tienda de videos pensaban que estaba dormido. Se sentía tan aburrido que le daba sueño. Como Quatre había viajado hacía ya algunos días, también en la casa se aburría, ya que Wufei nunca estaba, Heero siempre estaba metido en su computadora con un programa y Nijan salía al trabajo antes que él llegara.

Estaba considerando seriamente unirse a los Preventors (aunque nadie lo había invitado, y Wufei amenazaba con sacarlo a patadas). Para alguien que había luchado en el espacio y sido piloto de uno de los mejores mobil suits que existieron, ese trabajo realmente apestaba a aburrimiento. La única razón por la que lo tomó en primer lugar, era porque le dejaban ver las películas que quisiera.

Disculpa, flojo. – dijo una voz femenina que se le hacía muy familiar. Duo levantó los ojos violetas.

(N/A: Creo que el color de ojos de Duito sigue en debate¿no?. Yo juro que son azules ñ.ñ)(_Fanáticas indignadas lanzan granadas a la escritora despistada)_

– Vengo a devolver estas películas.

¡Sally!. Luces tan bella como siempre. – alabó Duo. Le pareció un poco raro que estuviese vestida con una gabardina y llevase unos lentes oscuros, ya que no hacía frío y tampoco había sol. Pero despistado como era, no le dio importancia. - ¿Y el amigo Wu?. ¿Oye, no deberías estar en el trabajo?. Wu me dijo que no te sentías muy bien últimamente, pero yo te veo radiante. – comenzó a hablar sin parar, tomando los discos que le pasaba la rubia. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio el nombre de las películas.

Sonrisa estilo Grinch que se robó la Navidad

Sally pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose extrañamente perturbada por la inquietante sonrisa de Duo.

– "Rápidos y Calientes", "Mi Pobre Diablilla 2". – comenzó a leer en voz alta los títulos. Sally se había puesto roja y le ordenaba que se callara mientras escondía el rostro con su gabardina. – "�¡Blancanieves y los siete Gigantes!" – exclamó asombrado al leer ese título. - ¡Sally, debería darte vergüenza. ¡Pervertiste un cuento de hadas!. ¡Rayos, nunca más veré Cenicienta de la misma manera!. Ya sé por qué Wufei anda cojeando, pecadora. – le sermoneó, entrecerrando los recelo. – Eres... Eres... – se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa de seductor. – Eres una sexy maniática sexual¿no?. ¿Querrías ir a tomar un trago conmigo?. Conozco un buen club sadomasoquista no muy lejos de aquí.

Sally estaba roja hasta las orejas. Primero por la vergüenza, pero después por la rabia. ¡Mataría a ese baka trenzado!. Pero lo haría cuando no se sintiera tan mal, en ese momento tenía nauseas, y vomitó en los zapatos de Duo en venganza.

**0o0**

Como ese día Sally no había ido a la oficina por tercera vez esa semana, Wufei fue a visitarla a su departamento al salir del trabajo con una botella de vino y una caja de chocolates. También le llevaba algunas cosas de la farmacia que le había pedido.

Sally no se había sentido bien últimamente, él pensaba que era la gripe (N/A: Hombres, viven en las nubes. ¡La sorpresa que se va a llevar!), por esa razón no se habían visto mucho, solo cuando él le llevaba algunas cosas a su departamento por las tardes. Ella insistía que prefería estar sola, así que Wufei volvía a su casa y no la veía hasta la tarde siguiente.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Sally, la encontró en la cocina, rodeada de batidos, gaseosas, galletitas y un frasco de pepinos. O.o

¡Hola mi amor!. – saludó ella muy alegre, sonriendo entre bocado y bocado al verlo entrar a la cocina. Aparentemente se sentía mejor, lo que le alegró.

�¡Sally, te comiste todo eso!. – al ver la cantidad de cosas que la rodeaban. Eso era inusual en ella, que era muy sistemática.

Err... Y sí... Bueno... – contestó algo apenada, pero sin disminuir el ritmo.

¡Pero vas a engordar!.

Sally dejó de sonreír y soltó lo que estaba comiendo. Wufei la miró con atención cuando bajó la cabeza y al poco tiempo, comenzó a escuchar que lloraba.

¡Eres muy malo, Wufei!. – le gritó antes de levantarse y correr al baño.

O.O ¿Y qué le pasa ahora?. – se preguntó, sin tener la más pálida idea.

Sally estaba actuando demasiado raro. Faltaba al trabajo, esos atracones de comida, usaba vestidos (aunque muy sexys, vestidos al fin y al cabo) y por último, esos ataques de histeria. ¡Ella nunca lloraba!. Actuaba... actuaba... bueno¡como una onna!.

(N/A: Creo que Wuwu se perdió las clases de educación sexual. ..��)

Sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, pues no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los sentimientos de las personas ni con los suyos propios, el joven chino se acercó a la puerta del baño con inseguridad y dio unos suaves golpecitos.

Err... ¿Sally?. ¿Estás bien?. – "Maldición, seguro que los medicamentos que toma le están afectando el cerebro".

¡Sí, vete!. – le gritó llorosa desde dentro del baño.

Ahora sí que Wufei no entendía nada. Si estaba bien¿por qué lloraba?. "Grrr... ¡No entiendo a esta onna, me está volviendo loco!", pensó para sus adentros. Pero no quería dejar a Sally así.

¿Me dirás que te pasa?

¡NO!. ¡Vete!. Eres un salvaje.

¡Oye, qué te pasa!. – replicó ofuscado. - ¡Abre la puerta, rayos!.

¡Vete al diablo!. – le gritó.

Wufei se puso de todos los colores. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Pero decidió hacer un último intento... Tal vez si le hablaba con ternura ella le diría lo que le pasaba. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para calmarse y tomó aire:

Sallyyyy... No me gusta verte así, me haces sentir mal. Dime que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor... – "Creo que esto está bien, con eso se calmará", pensó. La verdad no tenía idea como ser tierno, así que tan solo dijo lo que sentía, por más cursi que sonara.

Tu no me quieres, solo te interesa follar. – replicó ella mas calmada luego de un breve silencio.

El chino se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se retorció en silencio, gritando por dentro. ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan rara?. ¿Qué quería que hiciera?.

Pensó rápido en algo para decirle.

¡Claro que no!. Qué cosas dices. ¿Por qué no sales para que podamos hablar mejor?. – propuso tratando de sonar calmado.

NO

Te traje una caja de chocolates...

Hubo un breve silencio y luego se abrió la puerta mostrando a una Sally sonriente.

**Wufei:** .

Err... – le pasó la caja de chocolates con manos temblorosas, haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar tranquilo. No quería que se encerrara de nuevo. ¡Todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco!. ¡No entendía nada!.

La observó sentada en la cama, tragando muy feliz los chocolates mientras tarareando una canción. Todo eso desconcertó aún más al chico. ¿Cómo un momento lloraba y al siguiente estaba como si nada?. Wufei entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¡INJUSTICIA!. Esta onna me está manipulando..."

¿Me dirás ahora que te pasa?. – apremió, acercando una silla para sentarse frente a ella. Sally seguía sonriendo mientras comía. Parecía feliz por algo mas a parte de los chocolates.

No

Hazlo...

No

Vamos...

¡Primero dime que me amas!.

�¡Aaaarg!. – gritó Wufei llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Hazlo! ��

�¡Salyyyyyy! – protestó, pero al ver como sus ojos azules se aguaban de nuevo y el puchero que hacía, hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por sacar esas palabras de su pecho, aunque le causara mucha pena.

Yo... te... te... – la mujer se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda. – Está bien. TE AMO¿contenta?. No me hagas decirlo de nuevo.

¡Ohhh!. ¡La declaración que toda mujer sueña!. – exclamó con sarcasmo. – Me siento taaaan afortunada, espera a que se lo cuente a las chicas. "Te amo¿contenta?". – citó imitando la dura manera de hablar de Wufei, que estaba comenzado a sulfurarse.

El color rojo se le subió hasta las orejas.

¡No hagas que me retracte, mujer! ��. – siseó entre dientes con una vena latiéndole en la frente. Sally bajó los hombros y lo miró a los ojos ya más seria. – Ahora dime qué rayos te pasa. ¿Te estás volviendo loca o qué?.

Sally sonrió.

No me estoy volviendo loca, Wu-chan. ¡Estoy embarazada!. Te convertiré en el padre más gruñón de las colonias.

La quijada del chino llegó hasta el suelo al oír esas palabras. No podía creer lo que acabó de escuchar. ¿Sería padre?. ¡Pero si ni estaba casado!. Si su abuela pudiese verlo, lo mataría. ¡Había deshonrado horriblemente a la mujer que más amaba!.

Oye, Wufei... – lo llamó Sally al ver que no reaccionaba. - ¿Entendiste lo que te dije?. ¡Oye!.

¿Uh?. ¡Sí, sí!. Claro que te oí. – replicó sin salir de su estupor.

Mil cosas cruzaban por su mente... ¡Tendría un heredero!. Pero no podía nacer bastardo, debían casarse lo antes posible, pero estaba seguro que Sally no aceptaría hacerlo solo por el embarazo.

¿Entonces?. ¡Di algo, maldición!. – exigió comenzándose a afectar por la frialdad con la que tomó la noticia. – Me estás haciendo sentir mal. ¿Es que no estás contento de que vayamos a tener un hijo?.

Sally trató de no molestarse. La actitud de Wufei la estaba hiriendo. Vio como el chico se puso lentamente de pie, creyendo que era para marcharse. Pero se equivocó, porque él la alzó en sus brazos .

¡Voy a tener un hijo!. Esto tenemos que contarlo a todo el mundo. ¡Salgamos a festejar esta noche, solos nosotros dos!

¿Estás contento?. – le preguntó ella, cuando él dejó de darle vueltas por todo el cuarto.

¡Claro que sí!. ¡Voy a tener un hijo!. Con razón estabas tan loca. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?. – interrogó, mirándola de pies a cabeza. -¿Cuatro?.

Tres semanas. – contestó indignada, apretando los dientes. - ¿Qué?. �¿Acaso me puse gorda demasiado pronto!. ¡Tranquilo, siempre me puedes cambiar por la primera turra que se te cruce!. No te basta con haberme embarazado, ahora también quieres que esté hermosa los 365 días del año¿no?. – comenzó a reprocharle. Wufei no pudo más que reír ante el ataque de histeria de su futura esposa. - ¿De qué demonios te ríes?.

Te amo, Sally Po, aunque seas una histérica. – le dijo, dejándola de una pieza. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó profundamente en los labios.

¿Por qué no comenzamos a festejar ahora?. – propuso ella , empujándolo a la cama, dejándose llevar por el frenesí que le provocaban sus besos.

Usted manda.

**Continuará...** (están advertidos)

**Notas de la autora (otra vez): **Aunque sean malitos/as y no me dejen comentarios ni invitaciones a tríos, yo sé que están leyendo esto... T.T ¿verdad?.

En el próximo capítulo habrá una gran sorpresa cuando Duo decide dar a Wufei una despedida de soltero/cumpleaños (ya van a entender de lo que hablo... muajajaja)... bailarinas exóticas, alcohol y una GRAN SORPRESA espera en el **Capítulo Cinco: The Bom-Bom Room**


	4. The BomBom Room

**Notas de la autora:** (¡Ya soy una autora! ñ.ñ). Muchas gracias a mi little sister, Junny Tao por apoyarme T.T y seguir leyendo esta batrofia que llamo fic, je, je. Y también a Sakuri-chan por dejarme su comentario -, y darme consejos para obtener inspiración (Muy buenos por cierto, ya que tengo otros dos hermanos ¬¬, que yo llamo cariñosamente "hijos de mi madre") el cual me hizo muy feliz. Me encanta que me dejen comentarios!. Pasa que es mi primer fic y me cae bien que le gente me deje su opinión para saber que onda (O.o nani?). Así que muchas gracias a estas dos niñas preciosas, y si alguien más me dejó su comentario, le agradezco desde ya y que me disculpe por no mencionarlo/a. Y ya que estamos en el tema de los agradecimientos, gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo esto!.

**Declaimer: **GW no me pertenece ¬¬ ¿Por qué mierda me tienen que hacer recordar de eso cada vez que escribo!. Qué crueldad, T.T Pero no falta mucho para mi conquista mundial... Muajajaja! rayos, truenos y centellas acompañan la risa de científico loco de Nadesiko .

**Junny Tao:** Uy, creo que se olvidó de tomar sus píldoras púrpuras u.uU Junny tratando de escurrirse de la habitación Quedense con el fic mientras que yo llamo al veterinario arranca y se va dejando un caminito de polvo y a una Nadesiko babeando

**La Hermana de Heero**

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo cuatro: **

**El Bom-Bom Room**

Duito llegó abatido a casa después de otro aburrido día de trabajo. Era sábado de noche y se moría por salir, pero hacer que Heero o Wufei salieran a farrear era tan probable como ver gallos poniendo huevos. (N/A: o.O ¿Nani?). Pero se acordó que Nijan era una gran fanática de las parrandas, al igual que él. Una vez habían salido a comprar helado y amanecieron en un baño público... ¡En L2!. Cómo llegaron ahí y que pasó, nunca lo supieron...

Subió corriendo las escaleras esperanzado para pedirle un poco de solidaridad humana y que lo acompañara a bailar. Se encontró con la chica vestida para salir al trabajo. Su largo cabello castaño y usualmente despeinado caía planchado por sus hombros y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Los ojos color cobalto los llevaba muy maquillados. En su mano derecha ya tenía su bolsón listo para salir.

¡Shit!. No me digas que trabajas esta noche también. – dijo desesperanzado.

Nijan pareció sobresaltarse al verlo parado en la puerta.

¡Duo!. – exclamó sorprendida. El muchacho la miró con recelo.

Sí... El mismo de tus fantasías... – entrecerró los ojos. Algo olía raro. Y no se refería a la colonia apestosa de Nijan. - ¿Y por qué te sorprendes?.

Estee... por nada, solo que llevo prisa, estoy atrasada. – lo evadió. Duo se le acercó unos pasos y la miró escrutadoramente con intención de ponerla nerviosa.

¿Así vas al trabajo?. ¡Con razón te dan tan buenas propinas!.

¿Qué pasa Duo?. Ya me tengo que ir. – apremió la chica con aburrición. No tenía tiempo para los jueguitos de Duo.

Duo hizo un puchero y se dejó caer en la cama con desánimo.

Snif, snif. Nada. Yo solo quería salir esta noche, pero no tengo quién me acompañe. – después la miró con una gran sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera. - ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo, Coneja?.

Tarde. ¿Por qué Coneja?. – le preguntó. Duo sonrió maldoso.

Je, je. Porque ahora pareces una conejita Play Boy. – rió. A Nijan le salió humo por las orejas, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir. - ¿A qué hora es tarde?. – insistió. – Tal vez podamos salir después.

No creo, salgo muy, muy tarde. ¡Adiós!. – salió disparada por la puerta sin darle tiempo al trenzado de preguntar nada más.

¡Damn it!. – gritó él mientras ella salía corriendo de la casa. ¡Estaba atrasada de nuevo!.

Mas tarde llegó Wufei. Después que Sally le dio la gran noticia el día anterior, salieron a festejar y pasó la noche con ella. Le propuso matrimonio, pero ella se negó diciendo que no quería que él se sintiese obligado a casarse con ella porque estaba embarazada. Quería que se casase con ella porque la amaba. Claro, en 24 horas le propuso matrimonio 17 veces más; pero ella seguía negándose. Eso volvía loco a Wufei, que no permitiría por ningún motivo que su hijo fuese un bastardo. Pero no se preocupaba, en su marote manipulador ya estaba maquiavelizando un plan para casarse con ella.

Ahora volvía a la casa para buscar algunas de sus cosas y dar la gran noticia.

¡¡ESTO HAY QUE FESTEJARLO! – gritó encantado Duo, tanto por la noticia como por tener una legítima razón para festejar. Heero lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

¿Y tú por qué estás tan alegre?.

Uy, cierto. Debería tenerle lástima al pobre bebé. – se lamentó. - ¡Ah!. Pero Sally será una buen madre, no hay problema. Además, está requete buena...

¡¡Maxweeell!. – bramó Wufei con una vena palpitante en la frente. Esa vena ya era usual en él ahora.

¡Era broma, era broma!. No, pero en serio Fei, trata de mantenerte lo más alejado posible del niño, ¿ok?.

¿Dónde está mi katana cuando la necesito, maldición?.

Ay, ya. No seas sensible. ¡Hoy se festeja que Wu-man será padre!. – exclamó, dando un salto en el aire. Tenía muuucha energía acumulada por estar sentado todo el día en la tienda. – Conozco el lugar perfecto para la ocasión al que no voy hace mucho y me gustaría volver... – de pronto tuvo una abundante hemorragia nasal.

Heero y Wufei lo miraron con cara de "What da fuck...!".

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar, comprendieron la reacción del baka trenzado. El local tenía un montón de luces color rojo que parpadeaban llamando la atención. Enfrente había un gran cartel de luces que anunciaba el nombre del club: _"The_ _Bum-Bum Room"_

¿Donde rayos nos trajiste, baka?. – interrogó Heero.

No te hagas, que te encanta. – desestimó el interpelado. Se acercaron a la entrada y un hombre musculosos de seguridad detuvo a Duo que iba al frente.

Noche de Drag Queens los jueves. – le dijo muy serio. Duo se puso rojo de la rabia y le gritó:

¡Oye amigo!. ¡Soy un hombre, ¿no ves?.

Lo siento, pase... – se disculpó apenado el hombre, abriéndole paso a los tres recién llegados.

Duo de drag queen... –se mofó Wufei, mirándolo burlón. – Esa estuvo muy buena, tengo que anotarla. – los ojos de Duo centellearon en la oscuridad.

A Sally pareció gustarle... – replicó como quién no quiere la cosa. La expresión de Wufei cambió abruptamente y se abalanzó sobre Duo, quien se moría de la risa.

Qué remedio. – bufó Heero al verlos pelear.

Entraron al club, que por dentro era tan vulgar como por fuera. La atmósfera estaba llena de humo de cigarrillos y un penetrante olor a alcohol. Habían unos cuantos borrachos sentados en las mesas alrededor de la tarima que tenía el tubo de bronce en el centro para las bailarinas. Unas cuantas mujeres que personificaban los estereotipos de fantasías masculinas hacían de meseras.

Mira el lugar de mala muerte al que nos trajiste, Maxwell. – gruñó Wufei, fingiendo desagrado. Pero no podía negar que encontraba el uniforme de las meseras MUY interesante.

No gruñas, amigo. Hoy es tu última noche de libertad con los amigos... A parte de tu despedida de soltero. Entonces te llevaré a otro lugar mucho más _interesante_. – prometió, frotando las manos en un ademán que Heero encontró tanto intrigante como INQUIETANTE. Sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo. – Tomen, esta noche yo pago... – se lo pasó a Wufei y a Heero.

Gracias. – replicó el de ojos cobalto, guardando el dinero en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

¡No, pelele!. ¡Es para las bailarinas!.

Los ojos de Wufei brillaron de manera lujuriosa. El baka trenzado no era tan baka después de todo.

¿Pelele?. – repitió Heero alzando una ceja. Duo lo miró altivo.

O hijo de bip. – se encogió de hombros con desinterés. -Tú elige.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa bien cerca de la tarima y una mesera vestida como cowgirl, con una minifalda, unas botas hasta las rodillas, pistolas y un top con lentejuelas, ¡ah, y el sombrero, vino a tomar la orden:

¿Qué se les ofrece?.

Agua

Nada

Duo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza enfáticamente:

No, no, no, no. Esto es una "pre despedida de soltero". Traiga tres destornilladores, tres tequilas y una jarra de cerveza bien helada.

O.O ¿Que te pasa?. ¿Quieres llegar a casa después o no?. – le dijo Heero, pero Duo miraba lujurioso el caminar de la mesera, con un hilo de baba colgándole de la comisura de los labios:

La verdad, espero tener suerte esta noche.

Heero se hundió en su asiento, deseando haberse quedado en la casa.

Al rato llegó el pedido y comenzó el espectáculo. Las luces en todo el salón se apagaron y la música de fondo fue substituida por otra un poco más provocativa. Los reflectores se encendieron y apuntaron a la tarima. Se oyó una voz de hombre que anunciaba:

¡Muy buenas noche y bienvenidos al Bom-Bom Room!. El espectáculo de esta noche promete ser estimulante, así que quédense en sus asientos y por favor, den la bienvenida a nuestra primera bailarina. Ella es inocente, pura y estudia en una escuela católica. ¡Por favor, den un cálido recibimiento a "Castidad".

Al instante, una mujer apareció en escena vestida como colegiala, con las dos colitas, las medias hasta la rodilla, la mini tableada a cuadros, la camisa blanca y la corbata y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Wufei soltó cerveza por la nariz y comenzó a toser, mientras Duo le daba palmadas en la espalda. Heero se enderezo en su asiento, pero tratando de no parecer MUY interesado.

Para cuando era el turno de la quinta bailarina, los tres ya veían doble. Se habían tomado la jarra de cerveza, los destornilladores y solo quedaban las tequilas. Heero siempre había soportado bien el alcohol... Pero esa vez... Bueno, el espectáculo le deba sed y sin darse cuenta empezó a beber y la mezcla le cayó malísima. Lo mismo le pasó a Wufei y a Duo, pero este último ya estaba acostumbrado.

¡Eso es, muñeca!. ¡Shake it!. – incitó Duo, de pie, apenas modulando las palabras por el efecto del alcohol.

¡Calla, baka!. Te estás calentando con el tubo de bronce. – le reprendió Heero, tirado sobre la mesa. Duo entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor... Y sí, era un tubo.

Aún así es muy shexy el tubo ese... je, je. Ya quisiera llevármelo a casa... – balbuceó antes de sentarse de nuevo. Se quitó el sombrero de vaquero que la mesera le había regalado. - ¡La estamos pasando bien o qué!. – exclamó muy entusiasmado.

No obtuvo repuesta, pues Wufei estaba inclinado hacia la tarima viendo a la bailarina con la boca abierta y ojos hambrientos, y Heero le fondeaba a la tequila.

No sé por qué, pero tiene un inquietante parecido con Quatre. – comentó Wufei, sin apartar la vista de la bailarina árabe que vestía tules transparentes e interpretaba la danza de los siete velos.

Heero levantó la cabeza y miró a la bailarina.

Arabe.

Cabello rubio.

No, no sabía que similitud había. Pero sí que había algo.

La bailarina lanzó uno de sus velos a Duo, que se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar:

¡Quatre!. ¡Quatre!. ¡Que bonito estás!. ¡Quien fuese Trowa pawmnes...! – y ya no se entendió lo que dijo antes de caer de espaldas al piso, brevemente inconsciente.

Wufei puso unos billetes en el top de lentejuelas de la bailarina mientras la felicitaba por su magnífica interpretación.

Duo despertó y se puso de pie de un salto, como si tuviese resortes en las patas, mirando a todos lados alarmado.

¿¡De qué me perdí?. ¿¡De qué me perdí?.

Oye, Maxwell, este lugar es genial.

Lo que sea por ti, amigo Wu. ¡Cantemos cumpleaños feliz!. – (N/A: O.o está más perdido que Tarzán en Nueva York). - ¡Que los cumplas...!

¡Duo...!

¡... feliz...!

¡Duo...!

¿Qué pasa Heero?

¡Cállate!.

Avinagrado. ¬¬ ¡Fei, eres un gran amigo y estoy muy feliz por ti!. – comenzó a ponerse sencibilero Duo. - ¡Así que propongo un brindis por mi amigo y próximamente padre, Wu-man!. – debido a la borrachera, apenas se le entendía lo que decía, y la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía sentido. Levantó su vaso de cerveza vacío y fondeó. - ¡Ah!. La mejor cerveza de las colonias. – hizo como que se limpiaba la boca con el brazo. - Oye, Wu, ¿te hago un regalo?

Wufei lo miró con sospecha. Estaba borracho, pero aún era paranoico. (N/A: Yo tengo unas píldoras muy buenas para eso... El único problema es que te restan sensibilidad en los dedos O.O)

Siempre y cuando no sea un beso, ¡venga!.

¡Trato!.

Duo se giró y comenzó a mirar alrededor. Detrás suyo vio a una hermosa chica de exuberante cabellera rubia platinada que le recordaba a las mujeres de su colonia. Llevaba el cabello recogido y bien estirado en un rodete y abundante maquillaje. Pero lo que le llamó la atención era que estaba disfrazada como general de Oz, con una mini extremadamente corta color obscuro, unas altas botas negras hasta la rodilla, media red y el saco muy bien ajustado a sus curvas, abierto en el pecho, dejando ver el generoso busto en un corpiño negro. Claro, el emblema de la organización estaba presente. Estaba muy obscuro, pero aún así pudo percatarse que ella sería del agrado de Wufei.

Se levantó y caminó tambaleándose hacia un hombre que estaba en el bar, que parecía ser el que dirigía todo el meollo, y puso unos billetes frente a él mientras se apoyaba en la barra para mantenerse parado.

Oye amigo... ¿Qué te parece si mandas a la General de Oz a hacerle un baile a mi amigo por su cumpleaños?.

Claro, claro. No hay problema. – sonrió el hombre, tomando el dinero y contándolo. - ¡Oye, Josie!. – la mujer se giró y lo miró ceñuda. – ¡Ve a bailar a la tres!. – le señaló la mesa de Duo y los demás.

La mujer se encaminó a hacia allí con andar provocativo y sin muchos miramientos.

¿Quién es el cumpleañero?. – preguntó la mujer, sin poder distinguir bien el rostro de los chicos, ya que había una bailarina en escena y las luces estaban apagadas. "Uf, al menos son jóvenes", pensó con cierto alivio.

Heero levantó la cabeza de la mesa al oír la voz de la mujer y la observó. Veía tres mujeres rubias y provocativas paradas a lado de la mesa.

"Mmm... Trillizas..."

Duo puso un brazo en el hombro del "cumpleañero" y lo señalaba con el dedo índice de la otra mano.

¡Aquí mi amigo cumple años!. – exclamó.

La mujer comenzó su actuación.

Y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para hacer este cumpleaños memorable?. – preguntó de manera sensual, mientras sacaba del cinto del disfraz un látigo que agitó para que sonara con fuerza.

Los tres se echaron para atrás sobresaltados. La bailarina se soltó el rodete dejando caer su exuberante y larga melena rubia sobre Wufei al mismo tiempo que realizaba un sensual baile con su látigo; mientras, Duo echaba urras y Heero deslizaba un billete en las botas de la bailarina.

La bailarina en escena terminó su interpretación y las luces rojas del salón se encendieron nuevamente, dando un poco más de claridad.

Me gusta como bailas... – alabó Duo a la bailarina de Wufei, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. - ¿Te casarías conmigo para tener siete hijitos, todos trenzados?.

"¿Trenzados?", pensó la bailarina al mismo tiempo que se liberaba sutilmente del agarre de Duo y lo miraba al rostro.

¿¡DUO?. – soltó sobresaltada.

¿Shi...?

Heero se puso de pie de un salto. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Se apoyó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de ver mejor el rostro de la mujer. Veía nublado, y todo se movía... Pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

¿¡¡¡¡NIJAAAAAN?

Duo, que estaba demasiado borracho para entender lo que pasaba, siguió divirtiéndose.

- Dame un beshito... – le pidió a la bailarina, poniendo labios de pescado.

¡¡¡HIJO DE LAS RE MIL...!. – profirió Heero antes de abalanzarse sobre Duo para caerle a golpes.

¡Con un demonio, Yuy!. ¡No arruines mi _cumpleaños_!. – gruñó Wufei demasiado borracho, poniendo las manos en la cintura de la bailarina, que lo miró asombrada la atrajo hacia sí. – Tú sigue con lo tuyo.

¿Wufei!. – le gritó la mujer, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Wufei miró a la bailarina a la cara (N/A: Me pregunto donde estuvo su mirada hasta ese momento...).

¡¡¡¡AHHHH!. ¡¡¡MALDICION!. – gritó, empujando a Nijan como si lo hubiese quemado. - ¡¡AHORA TENDRE QUE CORTARME LAS MANOOOOOS!. ¡Y tú que haces calentando pijas aquí?.

Trabajo aquí, ¡que rayos!.

¡NO VUELVAS A MIRAR ASI A MI HERMNANAAAAA!. – le gritó Heero, que dejó de pelear con Duo y se abalanzó contra Wufei, echándolo de la silla.

Un Duo todo golpeado y sangrando se pone de pie con gran dificultad. Mira a Nijan, tambaleándose.

¿Te invito una gaseosa?. – Nijan se encogió de hombros.

De acuerdo. – y fueron hasta la barra a esperar que Heero terminase de matar a Wufei.

**Continuará...** (están advertidos)

**Notas de yo:** Je, je, je... Si que estoy haciendo pasar mal al pobre de Heero, pero me encanta verlo sudar. Las cosas si que se complicaron ahora (Heero tiene que asumir que sus mejores amigos manosearon a su hermana u.uU). En el próximo capi, una fuerte pelea entre Heero y Nijan y una despedida (si, la loca finalmente se va) no se pierdan el quinto capitulo, "Nijan se va" (pésimo sumary, ya sé).

Si quieren dejareme comentarios y hacerme feliz, hacer clic en el botoncito de abajo ñ.ñ


	5. Nijan se va

  
Declaimer: GW no me pertenece (no entiendo por qué bip! tengo que decirlo siempre, si es re obvio T.T) 

**Advertencias:** Me imagino que a estas alturas ya estarán más que advertidos, así que prosigamos con el fic ñ.ñ (Abstenerse de demandarme, porque no obtendrían nada excepto substancias ilícitas...)

La Hermana de Heero 

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Nijan se va**

Esta vez te pasaste, Coneja. – le canturreó al oído en voz baja Duo, mientras un furibundo Heero paseaba de un lado a otro por el vestidor de las bailarinas.

El vestidor era un gran cuarto con varios tocadores en fila en el centro. Alrededor, era un completo tiradero. Los casilleros, los armarios, las perchas, los trajes, todo estaba esparcido por la habitación mientras algunas bailarinas correteaban de un lado a otro haciendo un cambio de traje.

Duo y Wufei se ponían una bolsa con hielo en los múltiples golpes que Heero les había dejado mientras lo observaban, ahora sentado en una silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Tanto ellos como Nijan aguardaban expectantes lo que Heero tenía que decir.

Decididamente, estaba furioso. Pero lo que asustaba era que no gritaba y rompía cosas como la gente normal (N/A: ¿Normal?. Quise decir yo P ), sino que permanecía muy callado y quieto. Pronto haría implosión.

Finalmente Heero miró a hacia ellos, que contuvieron el aliento... Pero luego volvió a poner el rostro en las manos sin decir palabra.

Oye, Heero, di algo, ¿quieres?. Nos estás matando a todos con la expectativa. - se atrevió a hablar Duo. Heero clavó la mirada en él, y Duo dio un salto para esconderse detrás de Nijan. - ¡Cúbreme!. A ti te quiere, no te hará daño. – le dijo acurrucándose detrás de ella. Nijan rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Heero, tengo que volver al trabajo. – informó, tomando la utilería de su traje. – Si no vas a decir nada, me voy.

Bueno... – dio unos pasos hacia la salida, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Pero para su mala suerte, Heero habló.

Esto no es trabajo, es una vergüenza. – la reprendió con voz fría. Nijan se giró y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano; una mirada fría, furiosa. – Es una suerte que nuestros padres no puedan verte así.

Nuestros padres no están hace mucho, Heero. Cada uno tuvo que arreglárselas solo; y esto fue lo mejor que lo pude hacer. – le contestó, extendiendo los brazos señalando el lugar. – Además, ¿quién eres tú para criticar mi vida?. Soy yo la que te busca; tú ni te acuerdas de mí. Así que no veo como es asunto tuyo la manera en que vivo mi vida.

Tus amigos ni siquiera sabían que tenías una hermana. – añadió ella, al ver que Heero no decía nada. - ¿Alguno de ustedes tenía idea?. – preguntó, volviéndose hacia Wufei y Duo.

¡Ah, no!. Yo no me meto en esto. – replicó Wufei, sujetando una bolsa de hielo en el ojo. – Los espero en el auto hasta que resuelvan esto. – se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes se dirigió a Nijan. – ¡Y quítate ese horrendo uniforme!. – le dijo, refiriéndose al uniforme de Oz.

De nuevo hubo un denso silencio en el cuarto. Duo se removía incómodo en su asiento, temiendo por el resultado de todo aquello. Las palabras de Nijan resonaban en la cabeza de Heero, las oía una y otra vez.

No entiendo como te las arreglas para hacerlo todo mal. Me tienes harto y me avergüenza llamarte mi hermana, no solo por esto, sino por todo. Luego dices que no te busco... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si no me das más que problemas y me ves tan solo como un salvo conducto?. – le dijo en voz baja, casi silbante por el enojo. – Está bien, no me meto más en tu vida. Puedes hacer lo que quieras... - Nijan descruzó los brazos y oyó con atención, pensando que venía una tregua. Heero prosiguió. - ... PERO TE QUIERO LEJOS MIO. No quiero ver como lo echas todo a perder y no quiero tener que recordar que tengo una hermana incapaz de controlar su propia vida.

Manejo mi vida muy bien, gracias. – "Esa ni yo misma me la creí".

Duo se puso de pie como si tuviese resortes en las patas, y comenzó a hablar en su típico tono despreocupado para ver si podía hacer algo por la paz:

- Oye, Heero, no exageres. No fue para tanto... Ya sabes como es la juventud de hoy en día. Un minuto juegan en el arenero y al siguiente... bailan en un strip club llamado Bom-Bom Room.

**Nijan y Heero: **¬¬

Mejor no ayudes, Maxwell. – pidió Nijan.

Ok, yo voy a sentarme quietecito en aquel rincón y ustedes me llaman para ir a casa. – emprendió marcha con las manos detrás de la cabeza, considerándose afortunado por no haber sido fusilado.

Hubo otro silencio en el que Heero y Nijan sostuvieron un prolongado duelo de miradas.

Quiero que te vayas.

Bien.

Y no vuelvas con más problemas.

No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Nijan se giró y se fue hasta uno de los casilleros, lo abrió y sacó un sobre que se lo pasó a Heero antes de encaminarse al salón a seguir con su trabajo.

Heero miró en el sobre. Era el pago completo por el auto, con intereses muy generosos. Duo se acercó y soltó una agudo silbido al ver todo ese dinero.

¡Fiuuuuu!. ¿Sabes?. Oí que las chicas ganan aquí en una noche lo que gana una mesera en todo un mes. Y Nijan me dijo hace unos días que se mudaría... – le contó, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Heero entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir. A raíz de la discusión que había tenido con Nijan hacia unos días, ella consiguió ese trabajo de bailarina para poder pagar su deuda lo antes posible y marcharse.

Nijan volvió al salón, que estaba lleno de borrachos, humo y olor a alcohol. Por alguna razón, ahora ese lugar le parecía mucho peor que antes... Tal vez era porque estaba nuevemente sola en las calles.

Un hombre completamente borracho y mal oliente que apenas podía mantenerse parado la tomó por el brazo.

Oye... preciosa... – le dijo, con un hilo de baba cayéndole de la boca. – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo a conversar... – sacó unos billetes y los agitó sugestivamente frente a ella. Nijan no pudo hacer mas que reír.

Suena muy tentador, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tres hijos que alimentar. – dada por terminada la charla, dio media vuelta. Pero el borracho no la soltaba, al contrario, la tomó con mas fuerza.

No seas mala... – insistió, apoyándose en ella. – Yo sé que tu quieres... -Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro de una manera que la hizo volver al pasado, cuando ella era una niña y vivía en las calles...

Flash Back 

Estaba en las calles de L1, esperando a que un amigo que robaba para darle de comer regresara, pues le había dicho que esperara allí. La multitud hormigueante se movía a su alrededor ignorándola; para ellos era tan solo un huérfano más de la guerra.

De pronto, un hombre sale del torrente de gente que la rodea y se le acerca con una amable sonrisa para ofrecerse a comprarle algo de comer. Ella, en su inocencia, acepta. Cuando terminó, él le acarició el cabello y la miraba de una manera que la hacía sentirse incómoda. No entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero la manera en la que el hombre le acariciaba el rostro la inquietaba, y presentía que era algo sucio. Su cabeza le decía que saliera corriendo, pero no quería ser malagradecida. No comprendía por qué en su cabeza sonaba esa alarma que le advertía peligro.

Fin del Flash Back 

Sintió como un calor le subía por todo el cuerpo y un sentimiento de repulsión resurgó. Se liberó bruscamente del agarre del hombre y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Nijan ya no es una niña. Ahora Nijan se cuida sola"

Se despertó al sentir movimiento en la casa. Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana. A su lado, Heero estaba aún dormido, o al menos eso pretendía. Duo sabía que estaba despierto, su sueño era muy liviano. Se levantó y fue a la habitación de Nijan. La encontró preparando su bolsón para marcharse. Aún llevaba la peluca platinada y el maquillaje, pero usaba ropa holgada deportiva.

¿Tan pronto?. – interrogó él, deseando que las cosas entre ella y su amigo se arreglasen. Nijan lo miró y le sonrió.

Sip. Ya no tengo nada pendiente por estos lares. Mi transbordador sale dentro de dos horas. – Duo se recostó en el dintel de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Con tristeza observó como ella se marchaba.

Oye, ¿por qué no esperas un poco?. Estoy seguro que a Heero se le pasará la rabieta y no habrán mas problemas.

Yo tengo mi vida y debo dejarlo a él hacer la suya. – replicó con una madurez que lo sorprendió, sin dejar de empacar sus cosas.

Pero tú eres su hermana, era una parte de su vida también

Pero él no me quiere en ella.

Duo apretó los labios. No sabía si no quería que Nijan se marcharse por Heero, o por _él_. Se sentía bien tener a otra persona tan loca como él en la casa. Ambos eran iguales, por eso se entendían. Y como eran iguales, Duo sabía que tenía que dejar que se fuera.

Así que "Josie Yuy", ¿eh?. – se mofó, sonriéndole. Ella también se sonrió.

Sip. _Josie Yuy. _Je, je. Es un bien nombre para una conejita Play Boy, ¿no te parece?.

Yo compraría esa edición, tenlo por seguro.

Esa y todas las demás, ¡pervertido!. – le gritó lanzándole una revista que sacó de debajo de la cama.

¡Oye!. ¡Cuidado que son de colección!.

Nijan terminó de empacar, limpió y arregló el cuarto. Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Pasó por el cuarto de Heero, ya debía estar por despertar para ir a entrenar antes de desayunar, así que se apresuró en entrar sigilosamente en el cuarto e inclinarse sobre su hermano dormido. Su respiración era pausada. Lucía muy pacífico.

Cuídate mucho, maldito diablo. – le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso en la frente. – Suerte.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Duo, dormido en el sofá de abajo.

Te preparé algo para el camino. – le dijo al despertar con una gran sonrisa. Nijan lo miró con recelo.

Dime que no es sándwich con mantequilla de maní y banana.

NO. – le tendió la bolsa de papel marrón. - Y si no te gusta, no te lo comas, "señorita reina del mundo que ahora es muy delicada para comer lo que yo le cocino". – Ella miró dentro de la bolsa y soltó un "gracias" apenas audible. Duo la miró con seriedad unos instantes. – Hey, ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?.

Nijan lo miró perpleja unos instantes debido a la súbita ocurrencia del chico, pero después una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro.

¿Quieres decir fugarnos?.

¡Por qué no!. Mi trabajo es un bodrio y no tengo nada mas que hacer con esta manga de aburridos desde que Quatre y Trowa se fueron para follar a sus anchas en un escenario mas exótico.

Sí, siempre sospeché de esos dos... – soltó entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuese un gran secreto.

Sí, si los chicos eran taaaan discretos es sus muestras de cariño y escapadas románticas.

¿Y?. ¿Nos vamos?. –Nijan lo meditó unos segundos. Sonrió maliciosa.

Heero se volverá loco. – Duo puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

¿Entonces?. ¿A donde iremos?.

A la Tierra.

Oí que ahí está la cede de la revista Play Boy. ¿Que te parece si soy tu agente y te consigo un trabajito?. Es una revista con mucha clase, claro. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Duo, yo vi las revistas. A mi no me engañas.

¡Ay, no seas mala!. Tienes que trabajar para mantenernos. Además, planeo que tengamos seis hijos. Yo me quedaré en casa con ellos y tu te consigues tres trabajos para que yo pueda mantener mis aventuras ilícitas. ¿Qué dices?.

Me parece bien...

¡Perfecto!. Entonces ahora ponte de a cuatro para empezar a hacer al primero, no debemos perder tiempo.

_¡Plas! _

Rotunda cachetada jefe que le dio vuelta la cara.

**Continuará...** (están advertidos)

**Notas de la autora:** (léase: Yo!) Bueno, bueno. Ya vamos por un poco más de la mitad (espero que haya alguien que siga leyendo esto). Como siempre quiero agradecer a mi manita Juny Tao por apoyarme en éste que es mi primer fic que subo ñ.ñ y también a toooodas las personitas que se tomaron la molestia (o se atrevieron, depende de cuál de mis personalidades esté al mando ¬¬) a dejarme reviews: Juny Tao, JakitoYui, Sakuri-chan, Himperion...

Sakuri-chan: No sé si ya te respondí... nop, no soy chilena ññ Pero mi hermana verídica sí!. Me gustaría leer algo tuyo. A ve si me mandas un mail para avisarme cuando subes tu fic, si?. Ma alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic!.

Himperion: Je, je. Gracias por decir que tengo un "sentido del humor demente y psicópata" . Pero te faltó pervertido, ja, ja. Y mi mamá que quería ponerme a terapia para sacarme lo loca ¬¬ Mujer de poca fe...

Los quiero a todos y gracias por leer mi fic!. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!. De verdad, me ayuda mucho, no dejen de hacerlo T.T

**Juny Tao:** Ajá!. Parece que ahora está su personalidad cursilánime y sencibelera... Eso normalmente le pasa después de tomarse algunos valiums. Mejor nos vamos antes de que empiece a cantar algo de Celine Dion.

**Nadesiko:** Wiii!. Veo muxos colores . Ah!. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, cuando Trowa le hace a Q-chan una propuesta descente (desgraciadamente u.uU) y Wufei finalmente se convierte en padre en _"Entrega especial para Wufei Chang"_ ñ.ñ


	6. Entrega especial para Wufei Chang

**Declaimer: **GW no me pertenece... Tan solo finjo que es así para decir que tengo cinco novios que están re bien hemorragia nasal 

**Advertencia:** La misma mierda de siempre: Malas palabras, chistes de doble sentido y yaoi (un chiqui, porque no sé mucho de eso. Cualquier voluntario/a a instruirme, mandar mail con currículum).

**La hermana de Heero**

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo seis: **

**Entrega especial para Wufei Chang **

Los meses pasaron y Sally cambió tanto debido al embarazo que Wufei estaba asustado. Sus cambios de humor eran constates y asustadores. Sus antojos de lo más bizarros, como por ejemplo, helado con camarones. Sin mencionar que ya estaba en el noveno mes de embarazo, su vientre estaba por reventar y su humor era insoportable. Y todo se lo debía pagar Wufei, por ser el padre.

¡TU!. – le gritó Sally furiosa, señalándolo con el dedo recriminatoriamente. Wufei puso cara de circunstancia y se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo índice.

¿Yo?.

¡Sí, TU!. Tú me hiciste esto. – le gritó, poniendo las manos en su vientre. Debido a que el bebé ya estaba completamente desarrollado y listo para nacer, Sally sufría mucha incomodidad debido al tamaño y peso de niño. – ¡Espera a que nazca el niño y me las pagarás!. ¡Te voy a embarazar a ti, a ver si te gusta!.

Wufei soltó un bufido. Él no era una onna. Él no podía embarazarse.

Pero la expresión resuelta de Sally le hizo dudar. O.O Por las dudas, se cuidaba la espalda.

Se fue a la sala donde estaba Quatre preparando la cena. Iba todos los días a ayudar a Wufei con las cosas de la casa, ya que a esas alturas, las cosas se le escapaban de las manos a nuestro amigo Wu, que estaba muy ocupado cuidando a su "adorable" esposa (**N/A:** Así es, consiguió que se casara con él. Solo necesitó adormecerla y hacerle firmar los papeles. O.o)

(**N/A: **Aunque si me lo hubiera pedido a mí, no habría tenido que pasar por tantos problemas)(**N/W:** Pero a ti yo no te quiero, eres muy problemática)(**N/A:** ¬¬ ¡Calla insensato!. O te embarazo.)( **N/W:** O.O).

¡Aaarg!. ¡No puedo creer que mi pobre hijo esté ahí dentro!. – exclamó, completamente neurotíco. - ¡Pobre criatura!

Quatre lo miró divertido mientras revolvía la salsa para la cena.

Wufei, tienes que entender que Sally se siente muy incómoda ahora. Piensa lo que es tener que cargar con otra persona dentro de ti todo el tiempo.

Ya no puedo esperar a tener a mi hijo en mis brazos. Lo entrenaré desde el principio para que sea un fuerte guerrero como su padre.

Quatre sonrió. No quería recordarle a Wufei que también era posible que su hijo fuese también una hija.

En eso se oye que Sally llama a Wufei desde el cuarto, pero con una voz entusiasta, lo que probablemente indicaba un nuevo antojo estrambótico. El chino se crispó solo de recordar que había que tenido que conducir tres horas para conseguir el último antojo de Sally: una torta de fresas que se hacían en un local pequeño en otra ciudad.

Creo que te llama. – le dijo a Quatre, a ver si conseguía hacer pasar a su bonachón amigo por tonto.

Pero el árabe sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Wufei soltó un suspiro y se acercó temeroso al cuarto en el que su esposa reposaba. Al cruzar el umbral y verla recostada descansando, se quedó sin aliento, pues la encontraba absolutamente hermosa. Nunca la había visto tan bella como en ese momento. Un extraño sentimiento lo llenó por dentro, se apoderó de él.

¿Necesitas algo?.

Sally lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía una mano apoyada en su abultado vientre y con la otra le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

Pon tu mano aquí. – le dijo, tomando la mano de su marido y poniéndola en su vientre. Wufei pegó un respingo cuando sintió algo patear. Su corazón se llenó de alegría.

¡Ese es mi niño!. Va a ser un gran guerrero. – aseguró orgulloso.

Recuerda que también puede ser una niña. – le repitió por décima quinta vez en la semana. Pero Wufei estaba tan emocionado, que ignoraba por completo lo que ella le decía.

O un niño.

Sí, tal vez. Pero también puede ser una...

¡Es un niño!. – afirmó totalmente convencido, levantando la mano derecha. – Esa patada solo la da un guerrero Chang.

Pero si es mujer también puede ser una guerrera... – polemizó Sally, para poner a su marido contra la espada y la pared. Observó de reojo como se comenzaba a inquietar... No aguantaría mucho...

¡Bah!. Las mujeres son débiles. – soltó al fin. Sally ya se lo esperaba.

Me gustaría ver a un hombre cargar con una pelota de playa 24 horas al día, hincharse, vomitar todo lo que come y soportar a un compañero insensible ¬¬

O.O Vaya. Hoy sí que las hormonas hicieron estragos en ti¿no?.

¬¬ ...

¬¬ ...

Tráeme otra torta de fresas, maldito chauvinista.

Después de ayudar a Wufei y a Sally en la casa, Quatre salió a cenar con Trowa para pasar tiempo de "amigos", como habían prometido hacerlo luego de reconciliarse de la pelea anual.

¿Como le está yendo a Wufei con todo?. – preguntó Trowa antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

Mmm... Creo que para ser Wufei, lo está manejando muy bien. Ya leyó varios libros sobre paternidad, está cuidando muy bien de Sally, trata de ser más sensible y lleva el trabajo de la oficina a la casa para poder estar con ella. – soltó un suspiro de ensueño al terminar. Trowa levantó una ceja... Ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando Quatre, y eso le ponía un poco celoso. Ese Wufei era peligroso.

¡Ejem!. – se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Quatre lo miró extrañado.

¿Pasa algo?.

No... Nada. Solo pensaba en Heero. Lo he notado muy raro desde que se fueron su hermana y Duo. – cambió de tema.

Ah, si. Es que tuvo una fuerte pelea con Nijan y a raíz de ésta, ella se marchó para realizar un viaje que ya tenía planeado, y Duo la acompañó. Aparentemente sigue en esa etapa de "autodescubrimiento".(N/A: Eso me suena a "me toco"... Cada cuánto será que Duo "ahorca al pequeño Duo") (N/D: Ni tan "pequeño"... Y se llama "El General") (N/A: siiii, Duo. Ya todas lo conocen ó.o Eres un fácil)

Mmm... Desde que lo conocí que se está autodescubrimiento. Ya debería haber descubierto todo lo que había por descubrir a estas alturas. – exteriorizó desconfiado. Conociendo a Duo, sus planes eran más que solo "autodescubrirse".

Ja, ja Trowa, no seas malo. – tomó un sorbo de agua. – Pero yo también noté a Heero muy raro, y siento que está triste.

Además, creo que también está muy molesto con Maxwell por haberse fugado con su hermana. – señaló algo divertido Trowa ante la situación.

Ese Duo siempre encontraba la forma de complicarlo todo, al igual que Nijan. Habría que esterilizar a ambos para evitar que se reprodujeran.

Ja, ja. Si, yo también lo creo.

Siguieron comiendo un rato en silencio.

¿Sabes donde están ahora?. – interrogó Trowa. La curiosidad era un rasgo poco común en él.

Sí. Están en la Tierra, pero recientemente visitaron la colonia origen de Duo. Tal parece que la están pasando muy bien. Me comunico con Duo ocasionalmente y me cuenta de los planes que tienen.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Entre bocado y bocado, Trowa lo observaba comer sonriente como siempre. Era extraño como esa persona podía estar siempre alegre, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención de Quatre.

Después de cenar fueron al teatro y luego, a caminar por el parque bajo la luna plateada. Ya era entrada la noche y hacía bastante frío, así que tomaban chá caliente para mantenerse en calor mientras conversaban. Finalmente, luego de haber hablado sin para por largo rato, hubo un prolongado silencio en el que solo se oían sus pasos en la acera que rodeaba el parque.

Hay algo que quieres decirme. – le afirmó Quatre. Había notado a Trowa raro toda la noche y ya quería saber que le pasaba.

Si, de hecho hay algo que quiero pedirte. – tardó un momento en formular lo que iba a decir, así que cuando finalmente habló, Quatre le prestó mucha atención. – Quiero que nos mudemos _juntos _a una casa, _solos._

¿Era eso lo que querías pedirme?. – preguntó con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Claro!. Me encantaría. – rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de Trowa para besarlo. Luego le tomó de la mano y continuaron su recorrido, haciendo planes para el futuro.

**o0o**

Eran la dos y media de la madrugada, pero al bebé no le importaba la hora. Había decidido que quería atún y Sally no podía dormir porque se la pasaba viendo pecesitos nadando de un lado a otro, así que se levantó de la cama con gran dificultad, sintiéndose como una ballena anclada.

Miró a Wufei, tal cual cayó en la cama se durmió y aún estaba completamente vestido por las dudas ella tenía uno de sus locos antojos. Se le ocurrió despertarlo para que él le trajese el atún; solo para castigarlo. Pero al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente se compadeció. Lo dejaría disfrutar de las pocas noches de sueño que le quedaban, porque una vez que naciera el bebé, él tendría que levantarse de madrugada a atenderlo. Ella ya había pagado tooodos sus pecados esos nueve meses.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió helado de chocolate. El bebé era muy caprichoso y parecía haber cambiado de opinión. (N/A: Si, culpa al bebé de su glotonería). Se sentó en el sofá, mirando la hermosa vista que le ofrecía la ventana. Se removió incómoda al sentir nuevamente unas punzadas que había estado sintiendo antes de dormir; pero eso no le quitó el hambre.

Oye¿planeas acabar con todo el abastecimiento de comida de las colonias?. – le preguntó un Wufei aún dormido que aparecía en el umbral de la sala.

Esto está delicioso¿quieres?. – le ofreció, hablando con la boca llena. Wufei alzó una ceja y negó lentamente con la cabeza. La rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

El chino tomó asiento a lado de ella e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho así la abrazaba mientras ella engullía a sus anchas. Sin querer volvió a quedarse dormido.

Esto está delicioso. – oyó decir a Sally.

En realidad estaba semi dormido, consiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Así habían sido todas sus noches desde que Sally se embarazó; no había tenido una sola noche de sueño reparador. Permanecía alerta todo el tiempo porque ya era hora de que el bebé naciera. Despertó del todo cuando Sally se puso de pie para buscar mas helado.

Déjame ir a mí, tu quédate sentada.- se ofreció aún dormido.

No, ya me levanté, que es lo mas difícil. – le sonrió mientras iba hacia la cocina, caminando con una mano apoyada en la espalda.

Wufei la seguía con la mirada. Siempre tenía la impresión de que Sally podía caerse con esa panzota suya. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos para ver si finalmente despertaba del todo, cuando justo en ese momento, Sally rompió fuente y Wufei la miró horrorizado como su esposa sorpresivamente "explotó".

¡Por Nataku!. ¡Qué te pasó!. – "¡Le dije que dejara de comer tanto!".

Está bien, solo rompí fuente. – lo tranquilizó, sin parecer demasiado afectada, porque siguió sirviéndose helado. – Entonces eran contracciones esos dolores que sentía... – dijo como para sí misma. Wufei la miraba asombrado por su pasividad. Se puso de pie de un salto.

¡Pero es mucho líquido!. Maldito libro, no es nada como lo describía. ¡Y tú, deja de engullir!. Debemos ir al hospital.

¡Mmm!. En un segundo, déjame terminar con esto, está un verdadero manjar... Pero creo que le hace falta un poco de atún... – se giró hacia la heladera para buscar el atún, al mismo tiempo que Wufei se dirigía a ella con paso firme para hacer que deje de comer y llevarla al hospital.

TUM!

Pero resbaló con el líquido y cayó de espaldas, quedando inconsciente.

¿Seguro que no quieres?. – le preguntó Sally, con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador. – ¿Wufei?. – comenzó a mirar alrededor y lo vio tirado en el suelo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. – Te amo mi cielo, pero mejor, así no me molestas.

**o0o**

Despertó con una cegadora luz blanca en su rostro. Levantó una mano para proteger sus ojos y trató de ponerse de pie. La cabeza le dolía y no recordaba qué había pasado. Finalmente pudo reconocer que estaba en la camilla de un hospital, y recordó que había resbalado y caído, por eso le dolía tanto la cabeza. A su mente vino Sally.

¡SALLY!. – exclamó sobresaltado al recordar que había roto la fuente. ¿Donde estaba?. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de respuestas.

¡Hola Wufei!. Muchas felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti.

¡Quatre!. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Y Sally?. ¿Está bien?. ¡Habla, con un demonio!. – gritó histérico, zarandeando al chico con fuerzas.

. Calma, calma. Todo está bien. Los doctores están con ella ahora, parece que todo va bien. Despertaste muy pronto.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?.

Quatre le pasó un vaso con agua y una aspirina. Eso le dijo la enfermera que hiciera tan pronto se despertara.

Sally me llamó camino al hospital pidiéndome que fuese a buscarte a ti a la casa y te llevase al hospital. Ella vino conduciendo sola. ¡Es toda una joya, esa esposa tuya!. Allá en casa, ella se habría ganado el derecho de ser esposa única ñ.ñ

(**N/A:** Jojojojojo . No creo que a algunas nos moleste ser _una_ de las esposas de Q-chan... Total, siempre lo compartimos con Trowa.) **(N/T:** QUE/ó ) (**N/A:** Como si no supieras que _todo el mundo_ viola a tu Quatre...)

Debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, a Wufei no se le ocurría por qué los árabes tomaban mas de una esposa. "Dos mujeres embarazadas al mismo tiempo... terrorífico", pensó recordando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que padeció por culpa de Sally esos meses. Tomó el agua de un trago, evitando ver a Quatre. Se había puesto rojo por la vergüenza. Su mujer había ido sola al hospital a tener al bebé porque él se había desmayado.

Esto queda entre nosotros. – advirtió en tono amenazante, mirando hacia otro lado. Quatre sonrió y asintió.

Trowa y Heero están por llegar. Les dije el nombre del hospital antes de salir.

Por primera vez Wufei se percató que Quatre estaba con los pantalones a rayas de sus pijamas, una remera blanca, zapatos deportivos y un abrigo.

Oye...

¿Dime?.

Gracias...

¡No hay de qué!.

Llevaban esperando una hora cuando Heero y Trowa llegaron al hospital todos bañaditos y adecuadamente vestidos, en contraste con Quatre y Wufei. Éste último caminaba de un lado a otro gritándole a cada médico o enfermera que pasara a su lado, preguntando por Sally. Nadie quería decirle nada, lo que lo ponía más nervioso.

¡Maldición!. ¡Ya no aguanto estar aquí sin hacer nada!. – soltó de muy mal genio Wufei, golpeando una pared.

Tranquilo, que así no ayudas a Sally. – le aconsejó Trowa, en su típico tono apacible.

Claro, él estaba muy tranquilo, recostado contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Ya quería verlo a él cuando su hijo fuese a nacer. Entonces se vengaría. ¡VENGANZA!. Hacía mucho que no tenía una buena venganza... Ya comenzaba a extrañarlas. (**N/A:** O.o ¿Nani?. ¿Q-man puede tener bebés?.

sonrisa pervertida Supongo que si Tro-chan hace bien su trabajo, sí. 9.9)

Si te preocupa tanto¿por qué no entraste con ella a la sala de partos cuando llegaron?. – inquirió Heero, que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas leyendo un libro.

Wufei volvió a ponerse notablemente rojo, pero no contestó.

Pasó el tiempo. Dos horas desde que llegaron y todavía nada.

Trowa fue a buscar algo de comer, y como no volvía, Quatre lo fue a buscar.

Sí, claro. A Wufei le crispaba que otros se divirtieran mientras él estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Una enfermera llegó para decirle que habían algunas complicaciones con el parto porque el bebé no estaba en posición.

¿Pero estarán bien?. – preguntó Wufei, notablemente preocupado, y aunque no lo demostraba, muy asustado por la noticia.

Esperemos que si, señor Chang. – le contestó la mujer, que tenía una expresión muy amable a pesar de que Wufei ya le había gritado dos veces con anterioridad. – No se preocupe. La médica que está con ella es una de las mejores. – dijo para tranquilizarlo antes de marcharse. (**N/A:** Sí, soy feminista, por eso puse a una mujer de doctora ¬¬. ¿Algún problema?)

No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mí. – alegó, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de espera. Heero lo miró ceñudo.

¿Cómo que no?. Con todo lo que follaban, si no salía embarazada sería contra las leyes de la naturaleza, de la física, de la química...

Ya cállate Heero ¬¬.

Hablando de follar... – dijo al ver que Trowa y Quatre volvían muuy sonrientes y despeinados los dos. - ¿Dónde se habían metido, par de turros?.

Los dos interpelados enrojecieron notablemente.

Este... Fuimos a desayunar. – replicó Quatre, pasándose los dedos por el cabello para arreglarlo un poco.

Ay, sí tu. Ni que hubiéramos nacido ayer. Trowa, por lo menos moléstate en cerrarte la bragueta después de hacer sus chanchadas¿quieres?.

(**N/A:** O.O Waw, Heerito si que está de mal humor. Si en este fic él fuese gay, diría que Duito no le está dando como Dios manda) (**N/A2:** Y ahora arderé en el fuego del Infierno por toda la eternidad por haber metido a Dios en ésto).

¿Me trajeron algo de comer, al menos?. – preguntó Wufei de mal grado.

Trowa y Quatre intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron, enrojeciéndose.

Créeme, Wufei. Tú no querrás desayunar lo que estos dos. – zumbó Heero.

En ese momento, la médica que atenía el parto de Sally llegó a la sala de esperas.

¿Señor Chang?.

Soy yo. – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Me alegra que ya esté bien. – le sonrió. Towa y Heero fruncieron el ceño sin entender. – El parto fue todo un éxito. Tanto madre como bebé están muy bien. Felicitaciones, es padre de una niña de tres kilos y medio, sana y fuerte.

¡QUE!. ¡UNA DEBIL NIÑA!. – soltó Wufei incrédulo. La médica sonrió.

Le puedo garantizar que de débil no tiene nada. Pude ir a verla si lo desea. Ahora me retiro.

¡Felicidades Wufei!. Ya eres padre. – sostuvo Quatre alegremente.

Eso, felicidades. – secundó Trowa, con su voz tan emotiva como siempre. – ¿No estás feliz?.

¬¬

¿Por qué al menos no vas a verla?. Y si no te gusta, la devuelves. (**N/A:** O.o ¿Heero haciendo bromas?. Creo que antes de seguir, mejor me voy a dormir unas horitas. Nunca mezclen barbitúricos con gaseosa.)

Wufei fue a la habitación de Sally. Al entrar la vio acostada en la cama, muy pálida y se la notaba igualmente cansada, pero aún así tenía una gran sonrisa, y cargaba a la niña en brazos.

¿Cómo estás?. – le besó la frente y luego miró a la bebé.

Era muy, MUY pequeña. Más pequeña de lo que creyó que eran los recién nacidos. "Jamás será un guerrero Chang", pensó al verla cubierta en la mantita. Estaba toda rosada y arrugada. A Wufei le recordó a un Bull Dog. Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía las manos si coordinación frente a su rostro.

Así que eras tú la que tenía todos esos antojos¿eh?. – le dijo no muy emocionado. La bebé reaccionó al escuchar su voz. – Mira, reconoció mi voz. – soltó, súbitamente interesado.

Sally sabía muy bien que se hacía el duro y que pronto estaría loco por su hija.

¿Quieres cargarla?

No... ¿Y si la rompo?.

Haremos otra. – bromeó Sally, encogiéndose de hombros. Wufei la miró molesto, hasta que estalló:

¡Sally, me diste una débil mujer como heredero!. – se quejó. - Quiero el divorcio. - Sally rodó los ojos.

Ya cárgala y deja el berrinche. – sin mucho entusiasmo cargó con sumo cuidado el bulto rosado que Sally le pasaba. La miró fijamente unos instantes, sin siquiera moverse.

Sally... – susurró, como hipnotizado. - ¡Está muy fea! T.T. – externó llorando un río. – Está toda arrugada y rosada, y ni abre los ojos... – se quejó, comenzando a mecer al bebé sin darse cuenta. - ¡ONNA! ¬¬ Quiero el divorcio. Ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito... ¡Mira!. Para el colmo está rota. ¿Qué las mujeres no pueden hacer nada bien?. ¡Es el último hijo que tengo contigo!.

¡Es HIJA, Wufei Chang!. Tienes una NIÑA. – Sally enfatizó con calma las palabras "hija" y "niña", soltando un suspiro de agotamiento.

Wufei frunció el ceño aún más, iba a contestar algo, pero fue interrumpido:

¡Buenos días Sally!. Muchas felicidades. – Quatre entraba acompañado de Trowa y Heero.

Muchas gracias, Quatre. Y gracias por el otro asunto...

¡Ni lo menciones!. Déjame ver para quién estuve cocinando todo este tiempo, Wufei. – pidió, tomando a la bebé en brazos.

Quédatela si quieres, te la regalo. Está muy fea. – ofreció muy amablemente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos al mismo tiempo que miraba al techo y silbaba desentendido.

¡WUFEI!. ¬¬ – le reprendió Sally, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Y tú guarda silencio, que voy a pedir la prueba de paternidad. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que yo no era el único al que le pedías trabajar horas extras, mujer infiel ¬¬.

**Todos:** u.uUUU

Todos los bebés son feos cuando nacen. – alegó Quatre, sonriendo mientras mecía al bebé con toda naturalidad. Trowa lo miraba encantado.

(**N/A:** Me pregunto que está pasando por su cabecilla...)

Sí. – secundó Heero. – Recuerdo que cuando nació Nijan era roja y toda arrugada, y ahora no está tan mal.

Quedó muy bien, de echo. – aseguró Duo Maxwell, asomándose por la puerta con su típica gran sonrisa que iluminaba ciudades enteras. - ¡Buenos días a todos, y muchas felicidades a la radiante madre!. – le entregó a Sally un ramo de flores amarillas muy bonitas y le dio un beso en el cachete.

Muchas gracias, Duo.

¿Y tú que diablos haces aquí?. – le preguntó Wufei, mientras se saludaban con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

Recibí un mensaje de Quatre esta madrugada diciendo que Wufei sería padre y como estaba visitando L2 dije que no me podía perder este gran acontecimiento y me vine para acá. En realidad vengo de una farra espectacular, no se imaginan todo lo que...

Bueno, nos alegramos mucho por ti, ahora cállate. – le interrumpió Wufei, extrañando todo aquello.

Eres un gruñón. – se inclinó sobre la niña que Quatre cargaba y comenzó a hablarle de esa manera que todos hablamos automáticamente cuando vemos un bebé O.o - ¿Verdad que si?. Tu padre es un gran gruñón y mal humorado, si lo es, si lo es. ¿Segura que eres de ese feo?. Tu eres muy bonita.

Tengo mis dudas... – rezongó el padre, cruzado de brazos. – Te la cambio por aquella katana que trajiste de China.

Nuh ¬¬... si mi katana es mucho más bonita. Y me costó cara... Tú puedes hacer cientos de ese bultito de ahí... – replicó Duo. Sally le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Ya basta. – sentenció Trowa. Tomó a la bebé y se la puso a Wufei en los brazos. – Ahora mírala y dime que nos estás loco por ella.

De mala gana, Wufei la miró atentamente. Ya se había dormido y lucía adorable con su carita arrugada y su lenguita rosada entre sus labios. Wufei comenzó a sentir una gran ternura por ese individuo que estaba cargando. Era tan pequeño e indefenso, necesitaba de él para que lo cuidase y lo mantuviera con vida. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a mecerla y a hablarle como deficiente mental (**N/W:** ¿Como Duo?.)(**N/D:** ¬¬ )

No eres tan horripilante después de todo¿verdad?. Eres una cosita arrugada y rosada. Puede ser que me quede contigo después de todo...

**Sally:** u.uU

La bebé despertó de nuevo al oír la conocida voz de su padre y comenzó a mover las manos. Tomó el dedo de su progenitor con fuerza, como queriendo castigarlo por todos los insultos hacia su pequeña persona.

En ese momento, el corazón de Wufei se hinchó de orgullo y amor hasta el punto de sentir que iba a explotar. Se percató que amaba a ese pequeño ser mas que a nada en el mundo, sin importar lo que fuese.

Ya no quiero un hijo. Tú eres todo lo que necesito ahora. – le dijo en voz baja a su hija para que los demás no lo escucharan y se mofaran. Pero sí lo hicieron, aunque en lugar de burlarse, sonrieron felices. Ese bebé provocaba una extraña sensación de unidad.

¿Y cómo la vas a llamar?. – preguntó Duo, sacando a relucir el tema del nombre. Wufei la miró proféticamente y la elevó en el aire:

NATAKU O.o

**Todos:** O.O

NO SUEÑES. – denegó Sally terminantemente.

Está bienMeryan.

Menos. No le pondremos a mi hija el nombre de tu ex esposa.

¿Tonces? ¬¬

Heero se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos. A la mente le vinieron muchos recuerdos de su infancia, sobre todo de Nijan, cuando esta llegó a casa del hospital. Eran muy parecidas. (**N/A:** Todos los bebés lo son, Hee-chan). Recordó cuando lo dejaron cargar a su hermanita nueva, él la comenzó a mecer con suavidad como hacía ahora con la hija de Wufei. Comenzó a extrañarla... Pero no tenía caso, no la volvería a ver. Él mismo le había dicho que se marchara y que ya no volviera.

Miró a la bebé fijamente mientras la mecía de un lado a otro. Era algo absolutamente perfecto. Una palabra le vino a la mente, y sin darse cuanta la dijo en un susurro:

_Kirei..._

¡Eso es!. – saltó Duo, haciendo que Heero pegara un respingo. – Que se llame Kirei.

Maxwell, tú y tus ocurrencias ¬¬ . Ese no es un nombre. – le dijo Wufei.

A mí me gusta ñ.ñ. – admitió Sally.

Tú no tienes voz ni voto. Nos divorciaremos y yo me quedo con la niña.

O.O

A mí me gusta. – concordó Trowa. – Creo que es un nombre muy bonito para una niña.

Sí, lo es. – asintió Quatre.

¡Pero es que son ciegos!. Sería demasiada ironía llamarla _Kirei. – _acuñó Wufei

Ay, Wufei. Los bebés crecen y cambian. Además yo no la veo taaaan fea como dices. – insistió Quatre.

Yo quería un nombre tradicional chino T.T

Al diablo. Yo la parí, y digo que se llamará Kirei.- finalizó Sally con la discusión.

Heero levantó al bebé en el aire al estilo Rey León.

Kirei Chang Po

Pobre niña u.u – murmuró Duo, ladeando la cabeza en sentido negativo.

**Continuará...** (están advertidos)

**Notas de la autora:** Bue, espero que les esté gustando el capi, estamos por terminar, así que siéntase libres de dejar reviews con sus críticas y comentarios así soy más feliz .

Hasta ahora fueron malitos y me tacañearon con los comentarios T.T Pero de verdad, muchas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en escribirme, toy feliz ; ;

**Juny Tao:** Y por qué lloras, tonces, sis?

**Nadesiko:** Parte poque toy feliz, parte porque es un efecto secundario de...

**Juny Tao:** ¬¬ Bueno, mi manis es medio complicada... Pero dejen sus comentario para hacerla más feliz! (Porque lo loca no e le saca ¬¬)

**Nadesiko:** Junyyyyyy!. Toy viendo triple otra vez!. Y eso que ni estoy borrasha...

**Juny Tao**: Tonces dónde tá mi botella de tequila? O.ó

Muchas gracias a mi sis Juny por apoyarme en todo y decir que las batrofias que escribo son buenas.

Himperion: Ja, ja, ja. De verdad te pareció decente el capi 5?. Waw, creo que me estoy volviendo menos tarada... NAAAA!. Eso ya no me lo sacan. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ácidos, me suben el ánimo. Aunque no entendí lo del cianuro... Insinúas que soy mala escritora?.A ver si me escribes un mail para charlar un chiqui... Prometo que trataré de mantener la perversión al nivel de los primeros capítulos. Este me salió más o menos igual de pervert, no crees?.

Besos a todos los lectores!. No se pierdan el capi siete, en donde culmina la historia y trae un eplílogo!


	7. Presentandoa Josie Yuy

**Nota de la autora:** Sip, aquí está el último capítulo de este ciclo de demencia que llamo "La hermanan de Heero". Ahora entraré en un ciclo de abstinencia (al café, pues. A qué pensaron **¬¬**) por lo que entraré en OTRA etapa de demencia, la cual se llamará_ "La cuñada de Duo_", que es como una secuela, pero aún con más perversión y será mi primer fic yaoi!. WIIII!. Así que están cordialmente invitados a leerlo y lanzarme tomatazos.

Himperion: Muxas gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento desilusionarte, pero aquí sí que ya no hay nada de perversión (pasa que mi personalidad pervertida es ahora reprimida por los cinco xanax que me tomo...). Pero lee mi próximo fic, que creo que no te desilusionará. Ya tengo el primer capi!.

Sammy Tao: (que es mi sis pero con otro alias): Muchas gracias hermanita por apoyarme y dejarme comentarios SIEMPRE! TwT Eres la mejor nee-chan que se puede tener. TQM.

**La hermana de Heero**

By: Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo siete:**

**Presentando a Josie Yuy **

Sally había salido del hospital y ahora debía guardar reposo. Ese día recibió varias visitas, como Noin y Zech, y Lady Une y Traize (**N/A:** Pus... Se me hace muy triste que ella haya quedado sola, así que para mí, Traize y sus cejas no murieron!) que venían a conocer a la bebé, la cual Wufei presentaba con orgullo y no quería soltar un solo momento. Para la noche Sally ya estaba agotada

Se largó a llover fuertemente después que las visitas de fueron. Los truenos hacían vibrar los vidrios y el viento arrasaba con todo en su camino; así la lluvia se convirtió en una fuerte tempestad.

Todos estaban en la sala conversando y bebiendo vino. La bebé estaba dormida así que podían estar tranquilos, y si se despertaba la oirían llorar por el intercomunicador. Wufei estaba alerta constantemente.

Ya relájate Wufei. Dios, cualquiera diría que fuiste tú el que tuvo a la bebé. – le dijo Sally al notarlo tenso. Le preocupaba que le lluvia despertase a Kirei.

Y eso que al principio se enfadó porque era una niña. – recordó Trowa. – Ahora se ha convertido en el padre más celoso que pueda haber.

Lo que me recuerda. – dijo de pronto el padre recién estrenado. – Maxwell, te quiero bien lejos de mi hija cuando sea mas grande¿me entendiste?.

Duo puso cara de circunstancia.

¿Cómo se te ocurre?.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, mi vida. – apoyó Sally, recordando que debía vengarse por el incidente en la tienda de videos hace nueve meses. – Maxwell es un pervertido, yo no le confiaría a nuestra hija por nada del mundo. Luego nos la pervierte.

Wufei comenzó a sulfurarse de solo pensarlo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, resoplando y echando fuego por la boca.

¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!. ¿Oíste?. Porque te corto...

Este vino es muy bueno... – comentó Trowa.

... si te llego a descubrir...

Es de una buena cosecha. – aseguró Quatre, contestando a Trowa.

... ¿está claro?. – finalizó Wufei. Duito hizo un puchero.

Heero permanecía callado. Hacía rato que quería preguntar a Duo por Nijan, pero no se atrevía, y el muy baka se hacía del despistado y no le decía nada. Heero era muy orgulloso, y además, no sabía por donde empezar a solucionar el lío que armó con su único familiar. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió alejarla así?. Está bien, lo volvía loco, era un desastre de ser humano, era una pervertida, tenía solo dos neuronas y lo avergonzaba constantemente; pero también era su hermana menor y todo lo que le quedaba.

Seguramente estaba muy enojada con él. Seguramente Duo lo sabe, por eso no le comentó nada. Seguramente ella no lo quiere ver más, y no la culparía. Se había equivocado tanto...

Oye, Heero¿y tú qué tienes?. – le preguntó el trenzado, pasando una mano frente sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba.

... – No hubo repuesta.

Yo creo que extraña a Nijan. – comentó Quatre, sintiendo tristeza al ver así a su amigo. Duo se puso raro y cambió de tema.

¡Sí que está lloviendo!. Parece que se cae el cielo.

Ajá. Pero así es mejor. Mucho calor nos pone a todos irritables. – soltó Sally, mirando de soslayo a Wufei.

¿Qué insinúas, mujer? ¬¬

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Duo fue a abrir porque la pareja de casados parecía que estaba comenzando una nueva _discusión _(**N/A:** Así le llamaban mis papis cuando volaban platos y vasos en la casa...)

_Sabes muy bien lo que insinúo..._

Duo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una persona parada en el pasillo obscuro, llevando un pesado abrigo completamente empapado. Aparentemente había venido bajo la lluvia.

¿Si?. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?. – preguntó a la figura encapuchada en la puerta.

_Busco a Heero Yuy. –_ le dijo. Duo sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al recién llegado.

¡Hee-chan, te buscan!. – anunció Duo, caminando detrás de la visita, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Todos los presentes enfocaron su atención en Duo y la persona que le acompañaba. Tenían una extraña sensación de _Deja Vu._

¿Quién digo que lo busca?. – inquirió, con una sonrisa cómplice Duo.

Dígale que lo busca Josie Yuy. – replicó Nijan, sacándose la capucha y sonriendo tal cual Duo.

Heero no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Algo muy parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida nuevamente a su hermana.

Y ésta vez sería para siempre.

Intercambiaron saludos entre todos.

Me dijeron que Wufei se convirtió en padre de una hermosa niña, y no me quise perder el placer de conocer a la pobre... digo, a la afortunada niña que tendrá como padre al piloto Gundam mas obsesionado con la fuerza y la justicia.

Si, pues que mal por ti. – replicó Wufei. – Porque ahora esta dormida, así que tendrás que esperar. – Nijan se encogió de hombros.

Si vine bajo esta lluvia torrencial, esperar unas horas no es nada.

Se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó cerca de la puerta. Heero estaba a su lado, mirándola y sintiendo una gran alegría al verla actuar como siempre.

Que bueno que viniste. – le dijo Heero, sintiéndose algo raro al ser así de expresivo. Nijan le sonrió de oreja a oreja al estilo Duo.

**Todos:** O.O (Muy sentimental ya para Heero).

Oye, no te me pongas todo sencibilero o tendré que cagarte a patadas. – se burló. Es que esas palabras, viniendo de boca de su hermano, era el más grande arrebato emocional presenciado por la humanidad. - Yo también te extrañé, hermano mayor. – confesó, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo. – Fíjate que me despidieron del trabajo justo ahora que...

**Heero:** ù.ú

¡Era broma!. Tranquilo, todo está bien. Como dije, solo vine a ver a la niña. Pregúntale a Duo si no me crees. ¿Me he portado bien o qué?. – le preguntó al ojivioleta.

Siiii... Tu hermanita es una niña muy obediente. – le afirmó Duo, frotándose las manos y sonriendo como pervertido.

Heero sentía como esa sensación de falta de aire y la ansiedad le volvían. Sí, definitivamente, Nijan estaba de regreso. La vena de la frente comenzó a palpitarle al ver a Duo cerca de su hermana, y a la mente se le venían imágenes de unos sobrinitos trenzados y de ojos violetas persiguiéndolo llamándolo "Tío Heero, tío Heero".

¿Y porqué Josie Yuy?. – preguntó Trowa, que no estaba informado sobre los sucesos en el Bom.-Bom Room. Duo y Nijan intercambiaron una mirada.

¿Has oído hablar de una distinguida revista llamada Play Boy?.

_Bam _

Heero cayó al suelo como tabla.

**Heero:** .

**o0o**

**Epílogo: **

**Wufei cambia un poco los hechos**

Una niña muy bonita, de unos seis años correteaba por el parque jugando con sus amigos mientras era vigilada de cerca por los ojos de un padre celoso y sobreprotector.

La niña era una hermosa mestiza como su madre, de ojos grises rasgados y cabellos negros. Muy astuta e ingeniosa, para el gusto y orgullo de su padre, que ya había comenzado a entrenarla.

Pero últimamente Kirei se sentía un poco triste y celosa porque su madre iba a tener otro bebé y ella ya no sería la consentida de su padre.

Mientras jugaba con la pelota, se detuvo para ver al hombre que la observaba con adoración allá lejos, parado bajo un árbol. Corrió a sus brazos sonriendo.

¡Papi, papi!. – Wufei se agachó para recibirla.

La apretó fuerte en sus brazos. Eso fue algo que comenzó a fluirle naturalmente cuando veía a su hija. Aprendió a abrazar, a hablar con ternura, a acariciar y expresar sus sentimientos. Ser padre lo transformó.

Cuando venga mi hermanito¿me seguirás queriendo?.

Claro.

¿Aunque sea un niño?.

Aunque sea un niño. Tú siempre seguirás siendo la niña de mis ojos.

Kirei sonrió complacida. Su padre la malcriaba a más no poder hasta el punto de creerse realmente una princesa, que era como su padre la llamaba. No entendía por qué no vivía en un castillo como en los cuentos.

Cuéntame de nuevo la historia de cómo elegiste mi nombre. – le pidió. Wufei la alzó y la sentó en sus rodillas.

Bueno, era muy claro que ese sería tu nombre. Cuando naciste, eras rosada y arrugada, ni siquiera abrías los ojos. Obviamente, yo te adoré desde el primer momento en que te vi. – mintió. – Los tíos Heero y Trowa sin embargo no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi elección, pero yo insistí que no se te podía llamar de otra forma, porque yo sabía que eras hermosa en ese entonces y lo seguirías siendo siempre. – Kirei le sonrió muy complacida.

¿Verdad que sí soy muy bonita?. El tío Duo dice que se casará conmigo cuando sea grande.

Wufei comenzó a pizcar el ojo como tic nervioso al escuchar esas palabras. Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no estallar. Tan pronto viera a ese baka lo mataría. Wufei estaba que escupía fuego. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Papi¿qué te pasa?.

Nada Kirei. Tú no hagas caso a las tonterías que dice el tío Duo... NUNCA.

Kirei frunció el ceño, poniéndose muy seria como su madre cuando él salía de fiesta y volvía tarde. A veces Wufei se sorprendía con las expresiones adultas que esa niña hacía.

Pero a mí me gusta el tío Duo. Es taaaan lindo...

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!. ¡Maxwell, ´JO DE PUTAAAA!

**0o0** Y cierra telón **0o0**

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado. El epílogo se me ocurrió porque me pareció gracioso que Wufei tuviese que contarle a su hijita que cuando nació él entró en crisis y que quería regalarla porque era muy fea. Bueno, claro que no le va a decir eso nunca, pero verlo tergiversar las cosas es muy gracioso.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este loco fic hasta el final, y también a los que dejaron reviews. Como ya les dije, es el primer fic que subo, así que no saben cuanto significa su apoyo para mí T.T . Nunca pensé que a alguien le pudiese llegar a gustar porque no es yaoi, y sé que eso gusta mucho, je,je.

Cualquier pregunta, duda, tomatazo, zapatazo, regalos, diamantes, dinero, muñecos inflables, invitaciones a tríos mandarlo a: 


End file.
